


Апокриф от Люцифера. Главы, не вошедшие в роман

by Zlo_and_Morack



Series: Апокриф от Люцифера [9]
Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlo_and_Morack/pseuds/Zlo_and_Morack
Summary: ---------------------1)Асур– демон, злой дух в индуизме.2)не через путь Вишну– в некоторых легендах считается, что из Шамбалы явится десятая аватара бога Вишну, Калки-Вишну, Мессия на белом коне, который окончательно победит зло. Вишну – один из троицы богов индуистского пантеона: Брахма-Вишну-Шива.3)Ом намах Шивайа– я доверяюсь Шиве, шиваистская мантра.4)Рудра-Шива– Шива-Разрушитель, одна из основных ипостасей Шивы. Более известен, как Шива-Натараджа, Танцующий Шива, который в танце разрушит мир.5)Кальпа– день и ночь Брахмы, проще говоря, эпоха. Во время ночи Брахмы мир разрушается Шивой для нового «дня», эпохи.6)Тёзка– одно из имён мальчика – Шива, индусы дают своим детям имена почитаемых в данной семье богов.7)Лингам– божественный знак. Знаком Шивы является фаллос, поэтому другое значение лингама – фаллос.8)Садху (саду)– странствующий йог.9)Махадева– Великий Бог, одно из прозвищ Шивы.10)Шантара– Шива-Благодетель, созидательная ипостась Шивы.





	1. Драбл

Он забирается в постель, холодный и пахнущий одиночеством, и я думаю - таким он был все эти годы; вечность, проведённую без меня. Я крепко обнимаю его собой, и мы вжимаемся друг в друга так, словно Отлучение закончилось только что, а не десять лет назад. Целуемся - вначале нежно, потом жадно - потому что нельзя высказать, как сильно соскучился я и как истосковался он. Да и к чему слова, если мы так хорошо чувствуем друг друга?

Тело к телу, губы к губам, душа к душе... Ладони скользят по коже, дрожь расходится волнами. Нежность превращается в страсть, и этот жар расплавляет холод, принесённый им из внешнего мира. Два сердца бьются как одно, дыхание сливается - и что-то рвётся из самой глубины естества навстречу к нему. И я чувствую, как тянется ко мне его Свет, касается пламенно-нежным мгновением... и пропадает. Откатывается, словно приливная волна, оставляя нас порознь - и вместе. Мы лежим, глядя в глаза друг другу, наши тела переплелись друг с другом, дыхание смешалось.

И только сейчас появляются слова. 

L'aha laavh ti, ma Rafaieleh.


	2. Ночной клуб

До этого момента я никогда не был в ночных клубах, и даже мало что слышал о них – так, сам факт существования, не более. И даже сюда я попал совершенно случайно, ведомый странным, почти мистическим притяжением. В сумеречном зале всё было для меня в диковинку: длинный подиум, ассиметрично разрезающий танцпол, хромированный шест, подпирающий потолок, такая же хромированная опалубка подиума, почему-то напомнившая мне «кенгурятник». Мелодия, что лилась из скрытых от глаз колонок, завораживала. Люди, запрудившие танцпол, не умели под неё танцевать.

Просочившись через толпу, я занял свободное место у стойки бара. Оглянулся, ища того, кто притягивал меня к себе. Всегда и везде, где бы мы ни были. Среди толчеи на танцполе его не было. Неудивительно, если знать, как он не любит чужих прикосновений.

Музыку из колонок сменил саксофон. Толпа поредела – на медленный танец всегда остаются только парочки. Парень на сцене обнимал сверкающий серебром инструмент, длинные пальцы ласкали клавиши. Нежный, тягучий блюз заполнил клуб, и даже самый тихий шёпот казался громом среди ясного неба.

\- Они ещё не требовали меня?

Я вздрогнул и повернул голову.

\- Нет, босс. Но почти дошли до кондиции.

Тот, кого бармен назвал «боссом», окинул взглядом танцпол и столики вокруг. Губы изогнулись в грустной улыбке:

\- Это уж точно. Надеюсь, сегодня экзальтированных девиц не будет. – Он помолчал, бросил взгляд в мою сторону. Сердце, замерев на секунду, понеслось вскачь. – И парней тоже. Не люблю, когда прыгают на сцену.

\- Зато весело, – усмехнулся бармен. Форма черепа и ушей выдавала в нём дэмайну-оборотня.

Я слушал их разговор и откровенно разглядывал Рафаэля. Он почти не изменился: как прежде – высокий, худощавый и гибкий. Чёрная рубашка, полупрозрачная, отделанная кружевом, чёрные же кожаные брюки, чёрный шёлк волос, свободно падающих вдоль спины – и алебастровая, будто подсвеченная изнутри кожа. Изящные кисти рук, точёный профиль, нос с горбинкой, нахмуренные брови, тёмная, глубокая зелень глаз… Тоска и постоянный груз на душе, и нет рядом того, кто способен разделить это, отогнать то, что гложет постоянно.

Я любуюсь им, наслаждаюсь каждым движением, звуками голоса. Я слишком долго не видел, не чувствовал его рядом – и теперь от одного его запаха охватывает истома. Мне до боли хочется прикоснуться к нему, я тянусь к его руке – и замираю, остановленный тишиной. Саксофон умолк. Половина зала взорвалась аплодисментами, вторая – видимо та, что уже «дошла до кондиции», – начала громко скандировать: «Ангел! Ангел!»

Рафаэль невесело рассмеялся.

\- У них совершенно нет терпения, – заметил он бармену, – и уважения. Макс отлично выступал, почему бы не поблагодарить его за это?

\- Потому что они хотят тебя.

\- Да, они хотят меня.

И добавил вполголоса:

\- А я хочу их души.

Бармен усмехнулся:

\- Сожрать?

\- Штампы оставь поп _а_ м.

Я вдруг прозрел: даже в ссылке он работает.

Рафаэль встряхнул волосами и не спеша пошёл к сцене. Люди расступались, аплодируя – так, словно это он сейчас играл на саксофоне. Он легко запрыгнул на подиум, вызвав восторженный свист; я заметил, что Рафаэль успел расстегнуть рубашку, пока шёл. Он улыбался, печально и в то же время высокомерно, глаза осматривали зал так, будто он чувствовал моё присутствие.

Рафаэль не знал, что я здесь. Я и сам точно не знал, как смог вырваться из ссылки, надолго оставить тело, данное мне в наказание, обрести память, оказаться здесь. Но факт остаётся фактом. Я был на воле, хоть и бестелесным призраком.

Лёгкий кивок Максу и саксофон начинает петь, хрипловато и сексуально. Музыкант отступает в тень, сейчас вся сцена и весь мир принадлежат ангелу. Единственному и неповторимому. Самому прекрасному. Гению чистой красоты.

Он не движется, а парит в пространстве. Переплетается с воздухом, с мелодией, с разлитой вокруг сексуальной жаждой. Рубашка давно отлетела в сторону, и гибкое тело играет мышцами, кожа блестит от испарины и особой пудры. Я чувствую, как меня влечёт к сцене, и протискиваюсь через толпу.

Люди беснуются возле «кенгурятника», топча и отталкивая друг друга, борясь за мгновение случайного внимания, за шальной взгляд зелёных глаз. Рафаэль обхватывает шест – и танец становится тем, чему и названия на человеческом языке нет. Акробатика? Искусство? Колдовство? Всё вместе?

Толпа взрывается криками восторга, когда он заканчивает свой полёт вокруг шеста. Шаг назад, отрепетированный поклон – волосы на долю секунды свешиваются к толпе, потом стремительно отлетают назад – и одинокий недовольный вопль.

\- Что ж ты штаны так и не снял? За что я деньги платила, красавчик?

Я слышу, как соседи возмущённой клиентки говорят ей что-то про искусство танца, про то, что вид члена – не главное в стриптизе, но женщина продолжает настаивать. Рафаэль ухмыляется. Похоже, его это откровенно забавляет.

\- Эй, – говорит он со сцены. – Эй, дамочка. Не пропустите оплаченного зрелища. – И, не переставая ухмыляться, расстёгивает ширинку и стягивает брюки. Потом встаёт в центре подиума, раскинув руки в стороны. – Можете считать себя удовлетворённой.

Его голос с лёгкостью перекрывает свист и аплодисменты. А я понимаю, что больше не могу находиться внизу, среди толпы. И мощным толчком выбрасываю своё тело на подиум.

Рафаэль уходит со сцены. Исчезает, растворяется в тенях. Или это растворяюсь я сам, непонятно как на мгновение очутившийся рядом с ним?


	3. Дух мщения

«Aveh, ma laavheleh!

Элесса, мальчик мой, возможно, тебе будет трудно читать это письмо, так же, как мне трудно писать его. Но то, что я скажу, и то, что я сделаю – необходимо нам обоим. Я очень надеюсь, что ты поймёшь меня и не проклянёшь однажды.

Когда ты проснёшься, меня уже не будет рядом. Меня не будет рядом ещё тысячу лет. И за это время ты должен взрастить в себе личность, которая ни в коей мере не принадлежала бы падшему ангелу Люциферу, твоему создателю. Ты должен обрести собственное суждение о вещах, о мире, о людях, не оглядываясь каждый раз на меня. К слову, люди проходят этот путь всего за несколько десятилетий, но далеко не все из них достигают подобной зрелости. Да и мы – не люди. Наши привязанности, наши привычки, наши чувства намного глубже и намного опаснее для всех, включая нас самих, если мы не сможем обуздать их.

Обрати свой взор на Гайа, где ainoo живут сплоченной семьёй вот уже несколько эпох. Их коллективный разум лишает их индивидуальности. Они все подчинены одному делу, в их головах всегда царит определённый порядок, они не могут жить один без другого, сливаясь в Свете раз за разом. Но как только черёд их жизни ломается, они становятся будто потерянные. Лишь Михаэль и Габриэль имеют власть над этим ульем, ибо Тень в них сильна, и они знают, что такое быть полноценной личностью со своими страстями и желаниями. Но даже и они не могут познать, что такое быть хозяином самому себе. Так же и я, будучи в союзе с инферно, не знаю, что такое быть хозяином исключительно самому себе.

Я не хочу этого для тебя, мой мальчик. Я хочу, чтобы ты был свободен во всех отношениях. Со мной или без меня.

Тысяча лет, Элесса! Тебе этот срок сначала покажется невыносимо долгим, ведь ты не ангел, и у тебя нет умения пребывать разумом вне времени. Но, забываясь в мирской суете, становясь обычным человеком, решая повседневные дела, выживая, в конце концов, ты и не заметишь, как пролетит время. События и эпохи закружат тебя в своём водовороте. И, быть может, даже я покажусь тебе полустёртым сном. Став отдельной личностью, возможно, ты забудешь и меня. Но и к этому я готов, лишь бы ты стал свободным, возлюбленный мой. Я не хочу, чтобы ты принадлежал кому бы то ни было, включая меня. _Особенно_ меня. Лишь самому себе, слушая только свой Свет.

Но если ты вдруг будешь тосковать по мне, то помни: Отлучение не навсегда.

Надеюсь, ты сможешь выдержать все испытания, что встретятся на твоём пути. Береги себя. И помни: я люблю тебя и всегда жду. Конечно же, если ты после всего захочешь быть рядом…

Прощай, любимый.

Всегда твой Рафаэль, Ainoo Daarkha Lusaifiereh.

980 г. от р. А.»

Завитки письменного Языка плыли перед моими глазами, будто начертанные огнём. Да так оно и было в какой-то мере, я вложил в эти строки столько своего Света, что, казалось, от письма исходит сияние.

Я откинулся на кресло и прикрыл глаза, но буквы не исчезли, они будто навсегда стали выжжены в моём зрении, в моей памяти… Стиснул кулаки, пытаясь прогнать то, что могло разрушить наши жизни, и что могло спасти наши отношения. Сделать нас равными и упрочить наш союз. Союз двух самостоятельных, независимых друг от друга, личностей. У нас могли быть единые цели, похожий взгляд на мир, способы решения задач, но ко всему этому мы должны были прийти сами. В частности, Элесса. Я больше не должен давить на него своим авторитетом.

Обучение. Война. Любовь. Всё это было с нами, всё это делало моего мальчика зависимым от меня, моего мировоззрения, моих приказов, моих желаний. Видя в нём противоречие: взбрыкнуть и уйти от меня, и тут же снова вернуться под моё крыло, я понял – пора. Пора создателю и созданию расстаться. Надолго.

И тут же на меня накатила волна тоски, и я увидел Эле, погружённого в длительный глубокий транс. Я это сделал с ним. Оставил его спать в какой-то римской гостинице, и ушёл.

Я ещё помнил вкус его кожи. Помнил, как скользил губами по его лодыжке, выше – к колену, целовал ямочку у колена, и спускался губами к бедру. Вдыхал его терпкий запах – не ангела, но и не человека. Запах, от которого я иногда терял рассудок, и хотел лишь одного – обладать Элессой. 

Тёмный инкуб, преданный лишь одному, но соблазняющий многих одним только своим видом. За это тебя будут не любить, мой мальчик. Люди очень не любят, когда их кто-то искушает, даже невольно, а они не могут устоять, и поэтому всю вину за это возлагают на демонов ада, но не на самих себя. Люди изобрели тысячу демонов, чтобы оправдать собственные грехи их существованием.

И никто не знает, что демоны ада – такие же несчастные создания, для которых мир материи зачастую столь же мучителен, как и для людей. Ибо они отличаются и от людей, и от ангелов, и нет им места нигде, кроме приютившего их инферно.

Я целовал Элессу тогда жадно и вдохновенно, не боясь, что он проснётся, и думал о том, что он преодолеет все трудности, с которыми ему предстоит столкнуться как изгнанному из своей обители демону, более того, как единственному верному любовнику Сатаны.

Мне остаётся только надежда на твою силу, мой мальчик. И на то, что я всё же был неплохим учителем.

Открыв глаза, я снова уставился на письмо. Оно жгло мне мозг. Я знаю, Эле, что сам должен сказать тебе о том, что написано там. И мой Свет говорит мне об этом. Сам, Рафаэль, только сам. 

Но там, в гостинице, я вдруг понял, что не настолько силён, чтобы сказать тебе всё это вслух. Чтобы самому произнести слова: «тысяча лет, Элесса». А потом рвануться к тебе, обнять, прижать к себе, и… Наверное, я бы просто не смог уйти. Моей силы воли хватает на то, чтобы удерживать инферно, моей жестокости хватает на то, чтобы убивать братьев, моей безжалостности хватает воспринимать бесконечное мучение душ в аду, но всего этого не хватает на то, чтобы сказать тому, кого я люблю, что ухожу от него, и мы нескоро увидимся, а, может, вообще никогда…

\- Шамр _и_! – мысленно воззвал я к одному из самых могущественных и преданных мне демонов. Давно нас связала война, и он остался рядом, не посчитав меня жалким неудачником.

Вскоре дверь бесшумно раскрылась, и Шамри предстал передо мной. Это был высокий сильный дэмайну, чьи волосы, чёрные как смоль, вились кольцами и стелились по плечам. Он улыбнулся мне, показывая белоснежные клыки.

\- Ваше высочество?

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты передал одно письмо. Элессе.

\- Но разве он не… - демон умолк, наткнувшись на мой взгляд. – Будет сделано, ваше высочество.

Он взял письмо со стола, поклонился и вышел.

Больше я его никогда не видел.

***

Шамри быстро добрался бы до указанной Хозяином гостиницы. 

Он прошёл через портал в Пелене. Но перед этим, на границе между землями Сатаны и Пеленой, перекинулся несколькими словами со стражем Хароном о том, что нынче инферно неспокойно и демоны сидят каждый в своём углу, опасаясь перерезать друг друга в порыве ярости. 

В это же время его бывший приятель и соратник Аластор напивался со случайными знакомыми, тоже демонами, в таверне гостиницы, где наверху спал Элесса, погружённый в глубокий транс.

\- За свободу! – кричал пьяный Аластор, воздевая кружку с вином к закопченному потолку. – За нашу свободу, братья!

Пировавшим с ним оборотням, собственно, было всё равно за что пить, лишь бы вино лилось рекой. За всё платил этот полоумный демон, болтавший о том, что ему удалость уйти от самого Люцифера.

\- А ты, брат, видел его?.. – спросил молодой оборотень, примеряясь к ноге ягнёнка, что исходила ароматом, на широком виноградном листе.

Аластор скривился, ощетинившись небритым подбородком – жёсткие чёрные и седые волосы говорили о том, что демон действительно стар, но кто его знает. В наше время даже демоны долго не живут. Максимум лет двести-триста, а этот утверждает, что прожил почти две тысячи лет. Молодой оборотень хмыкнул, не веря, и собрался воздать должное аппетитной ноге. Но кто-то дёрнул его за ворот туники так, что ткань треснула, и парень испуганно уставился на Аластора. Тот явно был в бешенстве, а все знали, что бешеный тёмный демон – хуже бешеной собаки. Не заметит, как прирежет.

\- Ты что, щенок, не веришь мне?

Оборотень испуганно сглотнул.

\- Верю, господин Аластор. Как же можно вам не верить? – от страха он стал вежлив и позабыл, что несколько минут назад хлопал панибратски демона по плечу.

Аластор отпустил парня и довольно хмыкнул.

\- Я не только его видел, как вот сейчас тебя перед собой. Я был лучшим его воином. Слышишь? И чем он меня отблагодарил? А?

Оборотень покачал головой: не знаю. Желание пьянствовать с Аластором у него мгновенно пропало.

Пока в таверне шла перепалка, Шамри трясся в повозке, ибо до указанного Хозяином места было ещё несколько лиг, а идти пешком не хотелось. Тем более, не хотелось лететь на глазах у всех. Возница недобро косился на странного здоровенного парня, больше похожего на чёрта, который обещал заплатить ему немыслимую сумму, чтобы довёз его до Рима, но согласился.

Шамри, развалившись в пряно пахнувшем сене, впитывал в себя солнечный свет. Он так давно не был на Земле, что уже почти забыл как это – греться под лучами солнца. Душный зной инферно сильно отличался от земной жары, и в этом зное было гораздо больше мёртвого холода, чем живого тепла.

Демон безмятежно улыбался, и на мгновение мелькнула мысль, что надо было тут и остаться. Выжил бы, не пропал… И, может, отпроситься у Хозяина?

Шамри помотал головой. Он был толковым помощником и считал себя ничем не хуже Элессы в хозяйственных делах, он не может оставить Хозяина на этот никчёмный народец, который сходит с ума от каждого выплеска инферно. Он не мог предать того, кто хотел дать ему свободу от власти людей, но у кого ничего не вышло, ибо силы людей и силы ангелов Света были превосходящи, и на чьей стороне оказался сам Создатель.

Повозка вдруг резко дёрнулась – демон чуть не свалился в придорожную пыль – и остановилась.

\- Ах, ты ж, скотина! – выругался возница и сложил пальцы в защитном знаке. Посмотрел на Шамри, и взгляд его стал ещё более недружелюбным.

\- Что случилось, отец? - демон вскочил с повозки и увидел, что ослик, который тащил их, недвижно лежит на земле. И мухи уже вьются возле.

Щуплый мужчина кружил вокруг животного как та муха, не зная, что делать.

Шамри грустно вздохнул.

\- Он сдох.

\- А ты почём знаешь? – возница зыркал на него так, что, казалось, хочет испепелить. – Не от того ли, что я демона вёз?

Шамри пожал плечами.

\- Ты, отец, совсем загонял скотину, разве не видно? Он был болен уже, а ты его нагрузил, да ещё и попутчика взял. Если б я сразу понял… Теперь поздно.

\- Что же делать? – мужчина растерянно топтался возле.

\- Я заплатил тебе столько, что ты купишь пятерых ослов. Выпрягай его.

\- Что? – возница удивлённо посмотрел на Шамри.

\- Выпрягай. Раз так вышло, то я буду вместо него. Ты же ведь думаешь, что осёл сдох из-за демона? - и Шамри расхохотался. – Ну, будет тебе наука, что от нас не только зло случается.

Пока до мужчины доходили его слова, демон распряг животное и оттащил тушу в сторону. 

\- Садись в повозку.

Человек послушно уселся в сено, но когда Шамри взялся за оглобли, потянул повозку за собой и бодро зашагал по дороге, истошно закричал:

\- Пусти сейчас же, нечистый! Ты отвезёшь меня в ад!

Демон только усмехнулся.

\- В Риме мы будем быстрее, чем на твоём дохлом осле.

Он, конечно же, не мог слышать, как Аластор, вскочив со своего места, вскричал:

\- Каратель!

Бухнул кулаком по столу, и уже все его собутыльники подпрыгнули от неожиданности. Демон обвёл оборотней глазами, налитыми кровью и яростью. Его тёмные волосы с проседью растрепались, губы налились алым, он возвышался над всеми, как скала, ибо был невероятно высок и широкоплеч. И вот теперь можно было поверить, что когда-то, две тысячи или больше лет назад, он не был спивающимся дэмайну, а был могущественным воином Люцифера, который сокрушал светлых ангелов налево и направо.

Оборотни притихли. Людей из таверны вместе с хозяином, как ветром сдуло.

\- Элесса-Каратель, подстилка Сатаны, он перебил всех, кто не был согласен с его хозяином.

Аластор усмехнулся.

\- Я очень надеюсь, что он сдох. Что ангелы, наконец, добрались до него и посадили на кол, как уже было. И что на сей раз Каратель не пережил этого. О, как я в это верю!

Из него будто выпили все силы, и он рухнул обратно за стол, уронил голову на руки.

Оборотни осторожно поднимались и неслышно выскальзывали из таверны, не желая больше иметь никаких дел с буйным собратом.

Аластор поднял голову, обвёл мутным взглядом уходящих, зарычал.

\- Слабаки… щенки… разве можно сравнить вас с кем-то из нас, прежних? Да Падший не продвинулся бы и дальше лиги, если бы набрал армию из вас! Каратель сделал бы вас одной левой, почёсывая задницу при этом… Убирайтесь, падаль!

Последние слова он уже кричал закрытой двери. Демон, продолжая ворчать, стал хлебать вино прямо из горла кувшина. Кадык его судорожно двигался, вино лилось по подбородку и могучей шее.

\- Аластор?..

Демон с трудом оторвался от кувшина, рыгнул и отёр рот волосатой ручищей, поднял глаза на говорившего.

\- Шамри?

Шамри в два прыжка пересёк таверну и оказался рядом с демоном.

\- Так, значит, ты жив…

Ухмылка скривила губы Аластора.

\- Ты, я вижу, тоже здравствуешь. Служба у Сатаны идёт тебе на пользу. Вон какой, лощёный. Как он, кстати, поживает?

Шамри нахмурился.

\- Ты правда хочешь знать?

\- Да, - улыбнулся демон, глядя на своё искажённое отражение в кувшине. – Правда. После того, как его Каратель чуть не разделал меня на куски, я в нетерпении жду вестей о том, что Падшего снова насадили на Древо вместе с его любовничком. И неважно, кто это сделал. Создатель, ангелы или вы, наконец, перестали целовать его в зад и сделали то, что должны были.

\- Аластор!

Демон вскинул голову и прямо посмотрел в суженые от гнева глаза Шамри.

\- А что ты хотел, друг мой? Что я раскаюсь и стану его верным псом, как ты? Буду у него на побегушках? – Аластор наклонился к Шамри и жарко зашептал. – Он задурил нам голову, он выбил трон ада нашими руками, а потом велел всех нас пустить в расход! Он – Сатана! Он – зло, как оно есть. – Он самодовольно ухмыльнулся. – Но и я – живое воплощение мести. И однажды Падший расплатится за всё совершённое им. Как там говорил новый пророк у людей? «Мне отмщение и аз воздам!». – Аластор вскинул палец к потолку.

Шамри качал головой.

\- Приятель, ты ошибаешься, и раньше тоже ошибался. Ты слишком недальновиден и не искушён в политических играх. Из-за Договора ему пришлось подавить ваш бунт, иначе… - Шамри забрал у Аластора кувшин и сделал несколько глотков.

\- Что иначе?

Шамри грохнул кувшином об стол, рявкнул:

\- Иначе бы мы тут не говорили! Люцифера бы снова наказали, намного жёстче. И кто бы ещё смог встать на защиту детей Каина, кроме его отца? Ты, что ли, Аластор? Ты только языком горазд трепать. Он малой кровью спас многих…

Кулак Аластора впечатался в лицо демона. Губа Шамри лопнула, брызнула кровь. Он инстинктивно отпрыгнул, потом набросился на собрата, и они стали мутузить друг друга, с грохотом сбивая лавки и столы вокруг. Аластор страшно ругался. Хоть он и был пьян, стар и разум его был затуманен гневом, он не забыл прежних навыков. И вот, когда-то лучший из воинов в армии Тьмы свалил Шамри лицом на пол, заломил ему руку за спину, и верхом уселся на его бёдра. Шамри дёргался, пытаясь вырваться, но демон его крепко держал. Склонился к его уху, обдал тяжёлым дыханием:

\- Что, Шамри? Не нравится подо мной? А под ним? Он ведь трахает тебя? Поэтому ты рядом?

Демон зарычал.

\- Ублюдок. Пусти меня.

\- Трахает? – Аластор резко заломил Шамри руку так, что кость хрустнула. Он вскрикнул.

\- Остановись, брат! Что ты делаешь?! 

\- Ломаю тебе руку, люциферова подстилка. Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

И он снова с силой дёрнул руку, заставив Шамри хрипло застонать.

\- Тебе-то какое дело? Ревнуешь? Он спит только с Элессой, как и всегда!

Аластор расхохотался.

\- Так почему же ты рядом, Шамри, а? Он так брезгует всеми нами, что даже верных псов не трогает!

Оба демона шумно дышали. Воздух в таверне пропитался запахами крови, пота и смерти.

\- Тебе не понять… дух мщения. – Шамри тихо рассмеялся. – Ты всегда думал только о своих интересах.

Рука Аластора скользила по телу демона.

\- Ты пришёл на Землю не просто так, Шамри. Явно он что-то опять задумал. Но что? Скажи мне?

Шамри снова стал вырываться, несмотря на пронзительную боль в руке, пытаясь сбросить Аластора с себя, но демон врезал ему кулаком по затылку. Такой удар убил бы человека, но Шамри лишь обмяк без сознания. Теперь Аластор обыскивал посланника Люцифера уже целенаправленно, радуясь внезапной догадке, что неспроста здесь бывший собрат по оружию. И тот, с кем он когда-то делил одну постель.

Плащ, куртка, рубаха, пояс, штаны. Пальцы Аластора проворно забирались всюду, но он ничего не находил. Хмель уже сошёл с него, и демон был переполнен желанием докопаться до правды. Он стянул с Шамри сапоги, и из левого сапога выпал конверт. Аластор в нетерпении разорвал его и жадно впился в строки, написанные на Языке, который Аластор уже успел подзабыть, и ему приходилось вчитываться в каждое слово.

А пока демон читал письмо, всё сильнее растекаясь в глумливой ухмылке, Элесса очнулся у себя наверху и не обнаружил рядом Рафаэля. Он не обнаружил его у себя в мыслях, ни близко, ни далеко. Тогда он оделся, собрал свои небольшие пожитки и тихо вышел из гостиницы. Он был так потрясён тем, что не слышал больше Рафаэля в своём разуме, что не обратил внимания на шум и возню внизу. И когда он отошёл слишком далеко, гостиница вместе с таверной полыхнула пламенем…

\- Вот, значит, как, - смеялся Аластор. – Влюблённые голубки расстаются. Что ж…

Он задумчиво рвал письмо и рассыпал обрывки вокруг, пока земляной пол рядом не усеялся мелкими клочками бумаги.

\- Страдай, Каратель. Страдай от неизвестности, как страдал я. А тебя, Падший, я оставлю Создателю. Его кары изощрённы и посильнее моих будут.

Он зашёлся диким безумным смехом. Пошатываясь – всё-таки Шамри его сильно приложил – взял факел со стены, плеснул остатки вина на деревянный стол, провёл факелом. Стол тут же вспыхнул. 

Аластор, словно заворожённый, смотрел, как огонь перекидывается на стены. Вздохнул, лёг рядом с бессознательным Шамри, запустил пальцы в его вьющиеся волосы.

\- Зажились мы с тобой, брат. Небо от нас закоптилось, пусть теперь прокоптится и ад. Оттуда я буду смеяться прямо в лицо Падшему, когда он будет тосковать по Карателю, как я тосковал по тебе, Шамри… Предатель… Любимый…

Пламя охватило ноги демона, и он счастливо улыбнулся, прижал теснее к себе Шамри.

\- Мне отмщение, и аз воздам, Сатана.

***

То, что произошло тогда с Шамри, спутало все мои планы и превратило нашу с Элессой жизнь в сплошную трагедию.

Моё малодушие было тому виной.

Однажды один человеческий политик скажет: «Как ни хороша стратегия, иногда надо смотреть и на результаты». И будет абсолютно прав.


	4. Теорема

...мой язык медленно скользит по твоей гладкой коже, чуть солоноватой от испарины и уже влажной от моей слюны. От бедра по рельефно выступающим мышцам живота к груди - я трогаю языком твой уже острый сосок, и ты бесстыдно стонешь. Я лижу его, медленно, долго, наслаждаясь, как он становится алмазом. Ты не выдерживаешь и выгибаешься весь, дрожа, порывисто вцепляешься в мои волосы, сжимаешь страстно. Я тоже стону, ощутив твои сильные пальцы. Моя ладонь гладит тебя ниже, и твой стон переходит в рычание.

Мы так голодны, думаю я, стряхивая с себя эти непозволительные грёзы. Я держу тебя за руку, безвольно свисающую с саркофага. Ты уже почти полностью восстановился, после того как Михаэль умертвлял твою плоть бинтами из Мирового Древа. Сейчас ты улыбаешься безмятежно, будто ощущая, что я рядом. Ты теперь живёшь где-то совсем в другом мире, в мире, куда скоро отправлюсь и я. Но часто на твоё прекрасное лицо наползает тень, и я понимаю... нет, я ощущаю всем своим Светом, что тебе там - больно и плохо. И я не знаю, смогу ли прийти к тебе там, утешить тебя, как утешал в Отлучении, ведь я отправлюсь в такое же непредсказуемое путешествие. Я уже знаю, как это - терять свою память. Но терять собственную душу больше не собираюсь. Я намерен остаться самим собой, чего бы мне это не стоило. 

\- Рафаэль... - я вздрагиваю от спокойного голоса Габриэля. - Нам пора.

Встаю и, склонившись к тебе, касаюсь своими губами твоих мягких губ. И лба.

\- Я найду тебя, мой мальчик. Обещаю. Ты знаешь, я всегда выполняю свои обещания.

За спиной Габриэль тихо вздыхает.

\- Брат, вероятность, что ты отыщешь его там, стремится к нулю. Лучше спокойно отбывай ссылку, размышляй над тем, что ты сделал, и смиренно относись ко всем даденным тебе испытаниям.

Я смеюсь тихо.

\- Когда это страдания пугали меня, Габриэль? - я подхожу к нему и всматриваюсь в его глаза, воплощение самого неба, о котором так мечтают люди. - Ледяной Ад, Мировое Древо, инферно, теперь ещё и это... Ты думаешь, я тревожусь о предстоящих испытаниях? Я к ним привык, Габриэль, более того - я всегда знал, на что шёл, и я плачу положенную цену. Я тревожусь всего лишь о том, кого люблю. - Киваю на Элессу. 

\- Мне кажется, ты сейчас заплатил не только собой, но и им тоже, - говорит Габи.

Улыбаюсь ему. Мне хочется его ударить.

\- Он сам пошёл за мной.

\- Будто ты не знаешь его, Рафаэль. Восемьсот лет Отлучения ничему его не научили. - Габриэль задумывается. - Или это просто его сущность - идти за тобой...

\- Или это его Свет - не бросать любимого, даже если любимый - Сатана.

Габриэль вскидывает голову. Кажется, я сделал ему больно. Он холодно улыбается мне.

\- Или это его Свет, Люцифер. Но тебе от этого не легче, я же вижу. Все, кто любил тебя, давали тебе свой Свет, искренне давали, забыв самих себя, а что им дал ты? Боль? Тащил за собой в бездну? - Он кивает самому себе. - Но не все идут за тобой в бездну, наверное, ты считаешь их слабаками...

Он резко поворачивается и выходит из подвала, где стоит саркофаг с Элессой. Я иду следом за ним, понимая, насколько горьки и правдивы его слова, и что мне решать эту теорему, наверное, до конца моих дней... 

Но всё, что нам пока остаётся – держаться изо всех сил.


	5. Секс, любовь и ангелы

Поцелуи Элессы больше похожи на укусы, его тело сминает меня, вдавливает в наше ложе, его жажда обладать мной не знает предела. И я сам готов отдаваться ему по первому прикосновению. Только ему так, полностью раскрываясь навстречу, позволяя себе быть в чьей-то власти, кроме самого себя. Расслабляться в его руках и отключать контроль чувств, мыслей, эмоций, всего, кроме Света. Единственное, что я не мог давать ему, пока он не трансформировался в ainoo.

Порой его желание секса, материи напрягало меня. Ведь мы не могли сливаться душами, и удовлетворялись лишь слиянием материи. Мне было трудно объяснить ему, что секс у ангелов практичен, рационален и встроен в их систему жизни, как дыхание или сон у людей. Он необходим для нормальной жизни, но никто не придаёт ему особенного значения. Секс почти не влияет на их отношения друг с другом. Иногда ангелы образуют стабильные пары между собой, как Уриэль и Сафиэль, или Михаэль и Камаэль. В паре накал чувств, конечно, выше, чем в коллективе, но и там секс для них не является чем-то выдающимся. Желания материи у ангелов занимают самое последнее место.

Ангелам трудно, почти невозможно, объяснить что такое человеческая похоть. А человеку так же невозможно объяснить, что такое ангельское стремление сливаться в Свете. 

Я бы мог сравнить «похоть» и «желание Света», но это смертельно оскорбило бы ainoo, а человека возвело бы на такой уровень, где ему никогда не быть. Разве что только после смерти. 

Я всё думал, где неправда для меня, ангела по происхождению, в человеческом понимании «божественной» любви? Вроде они всё верно описывают – слияние, прорастание, растворение, ощущение бесконечности. И вдруг я осознал, что они снова описывают смерть – бесконечный покой и соединение с божеством. Та же нирвана, только теперь они назвали её венцом любви.

Если бы ангелы были как люди, были бы они бессмертны и в своём уме при этом? Конечно, нет. Свет в ангелах никогда не становится глуше, именно поэтому в их жизнях нет привычки, нет обыденности, нет скуки и апатии. Они – вечный огонь, и он горит не во имя смерти, а во имя жизни. Люди ошибаются насчёт божественной любви, ибо там нет привыкания. Она всегда горит, всегда активна и деятельна. Да, она исходит из бесконечности и уходит в вечность, как нить. Да, ангелы навсегда связаны этой нитью, проросли друг в друга, но это не значит, что им всё равно, что делается с каждым из них. Именно потому, что они живые.

Но человеческий организм изнашивается и требует покоя. Ресурсы мозга не позволяют впитывать информации больше, чем может впитать конкретный мозг. Их отрыв от Света не даёт им пользоваться его возможностями. В результате люди хотят покоя, желательно вечного. Их усталость накапливается с самого рождения и, в конце концов, они все сознательно или бессознательно стремятся избавиться от надоевшей оболочки, прийти в блаженные объятия вечного любовника – Бога, и там недвижно замереть навсегда, ни о чём не думая, ничего не желая.

Будучи существом бессмертным по сути, я с трудом понимаю такую жажду вечного покоя. Вряд ли даже Михаэль понимает, что это такое, хотя стремится к тому же, что и любой человек. Никто из ангелов их не поймёт, не пережив подобный образ существования.

И никто из ангелов не поймёт, что такое настоящая похоть, страсть, желание обладать только одним существом, если в них не сильна Тень, как у меня. Или как у двух старших ainoo. Тень делает ангелов индивидуальностями, отделяет их от коллективного разума, где все они пребывают в одном блаженном единении. Когда же я показал им, как можно быть личностью – они возненавидели меня, ибо я вывел их из состояния равновесия, как Тень вывела разум Создателя из состояния покоя и привела к образованию материи. И более всего меня ненавидел за это Габриэль, который вдруг осознал всю боль неразделённой любви. И что такое страсть. И желание обладать только одним. Возможно, за советом ему следовало бы обратиться к Михаэлю, но оба брата предпочитали справляться со своими страстями в одиночестве. Не было ли это сладким и запретным желанием отдаваться Тьме без посторонних глаз? Я бы не хотел знать ответа на этот вопрос.

Элесса же находился между ангелом и демоном всю свою жизнь. Инкуб, любящий лишь одного, парадоксальный, как сам Создатель. Инкуб, для которого желание плоти – так же естественно, как дышать. Но он хотел большего, и это помогло ему в его трансформации.

Так я смог быть с ним как ainoo, и это было великим даром для меня после всех испытаний в ссылке. Я мог ему отдаваться и доверяться бездумно. Только ему и никому больше.


	6. Пленник

Он лежал ничком на животе, расслабленный, ничего не сознающий. Со стороны могло показаться, что его опоили чем-то – но это не так. Дурманить чьё-то сознание было ниже достоинства ainoo.

Голем был таким с самого начала. Ещё вытаскивая обмякшее тело из заваленной пещеры, Хель понял: у парня не всё в порядке с головой. Слуги, на которых он оставил голема, говорили, что большую часть времени он был апатичен и безволен, а в приступах буйства пытается то разнести всё вокруг, то навредить себе. Из-за чего им и пришлось его заковать.

Хель задумчиво смотрел на лежащего. Лица видно не было, но ангел и так помнил его, до мельчайшей чёрточки. Серебристо-серые глаза, упорно сжатые губы, нахмуренные брови… короткие волосы, похожие на серебряный мех.

Он сам не заметил, как провёл пальцами по загорелой коже, в который раз подивившись её упругости и гладкости. Такой не бывает у людей, а тем более – у големов. «Возможно ли?.. – в который раз задавался ангел вопросом, и снова отвечал себе: – Нет. Можно изготовить голема с идеальными формами, можно наделить его способностями идеального воина, можно даже одарить его начатками разума, но без Света он будет всего лишь игрушкой. А наделить существо Светом может один лишь Создатель. Ты сделал голема, брат». Погружённый в размышления Хель зарылся пальцами в короткие волосы.

«Зачем ты здесь?»

Будто отвечая на невысказанный вопрос, голем зашевелился. Дёрнул руками и ногами – оковы зазвенели. Повернул голову, уставился на ангела мутным взглядом. Взглядом того, кто не вполне понимает, где он и что с ним происходит.

\- Где я?.. – раздался его голос.

\- Ты в надёжном месте. Не волнуйся. Всё идёт как надо.

\- Что – всё?

Хель грустно улыбнулся:

\- Мы обсудим это потом. Ты помнишь своё имя?

\- Да.

\- А моё?

Серые глаза прояснились на мгновение, и ангел ощутил, как напряглись мышцы под его рукой.

\- Помнишь, - кивнул Хель. – Что ж, отлично. Может, скажешь, для чего он подослал тебя ко мне?

\- Меня никто не подсылал. Я вообще не просил меня спасать. Никого. А тебя – тем более.

\- Тем не менее, голем, я вытащил тебя из заваленной пещеры.

Парень сжал кулаки:

\- Я не голем.

\- Ты можешь быть уверен в чём угодно. Я знаю правду, - ангел грустно улыбнулся. Его ладонь задумчиво гладила спину парня. Тихо и уверенно он продолжал рассуждать вслух: - Не понимаю, отчего меня тянет к созданию Тьмы. Как вообще ангельский Свет может тянуться к голему? В этом есть что-то ненормальное. Мне кажется, брат создал тебя специально, чтобы смутить меня. Такого прекрасного, с совершенным телом, в котором можно отыскать бездну наслаждений. Голем, тёмный инкуб, неутомимый в любовных утехах, пробуждающий низменное желание.

\- Я не голем, - повторил парень.

\- Ну конечно, - усмехнулся ангел. – Может, ты человек?

\- Нет.

\- Ты не человек, не дэмайну, и уж тем более не ангел. Ты – искусственное создание, порождение Сатаны. Брат сотворил тебя специально, чтобы соблазнить меня. Хотел сделать тебя приманкой мне, а угодил в неё сам. Влюбился в собственную игрушку… такую красивую… такую притягательную… – Хель положил руку на ягодицы парня, и тут же убрал её, будто обжёгшись.

\- Я не игрушка, - процедил тот.

\- Неважно, что ты думаешь, голем. Важно то, что есть на самом деле. Брат пал жертвой своей же ловушки. А когда ты ему надоел - он тебя выкинул. Отдал мне. Чтобы ты сделал то, для чего предназначен.

\- Это не так!

\- Так. Ты, кусок плоти с собачьим прозвищем, веришь в то, что тебя можно выкинуть и отшвырнуть, как надоевшую игрушку. – Рука Хеля вновь легла на ягодицы парня, развела их в стороны, ощупала по-хозяйски вход. Прикованный сжался и вздрогнул так, что зазвенели цепи. – А раз ты веришь в это, значит – так оно и есть. Не смущайся, ведь тебе предназначено быть игрушкой и подстилкой. На какое-то время ты сменишь хозяина. Побудешь моим, пока тоже не надоешь. И тогда я тебя освобожу.

\- Я не голем, не игрушка и не подстилка. И я не верю в то, что Рафаэль мог так поступить! То, что ты говоришь мне – ерунда, глупость. Отпусти меня сейчас же!

Ангел тихо рассмеялся. Наклонил голову к плечу, любуясь стройным телом.

\- Я слышу твой страх, сатанинское отродье. Страх быть брошенным, отлучённым. Такое чувство не может испытывать самостоятельная личность, голем. И обожание моего брата – той же природы.

Пальцы Хеля вновь заскользили меж ягодиц, пробираясь всё глубже. Парень сопротивлялся, как мог, но с прикованными руками и ногами трудно избавиться от навязанной ласки.

\- А твоё обожание меня, - процедил он через сжатые зубы, - какой природы?

\- Ты моё искушение, инкуб. Совершенная приманка для меня. – Ангел дышал часто и хрипло. Похоже, желая возбудить парня, Хель возбудился и сам. Усмехнувшись, он снял тунику и сел верхом на бёдра пленника. Ощутив это движение, тот начал вырываться, как в приступе безумия. Цепи гремели, сильное тело извивалось – и ангел пытался удержаться на нём, словно на необъезженном жеребце. Сильные мышцы играли под загорелой кожей, когда Хель двигался. Его член был огромен, и выгибался к пупку от желания. Пленник рычал и ругался, проклиная всё светлое воинство и конкретного ангела впридачу. Проклинаемый лишь смеялся в ответ.

\- Ненавижу, - рычал парень. – Ненавижу тебя, светлый ангел!

Хель надавил ему на плечи, вжимая своим весом в жёсткое ложе:

\- Не верю, голем. Ты инкуб, ты создан для секса. Вот что нужно тебе, сатанинское отродье. Только секс, инкуб. Ты так долго не был ни с кем. Наверное, это повредило твой разум. – Ангел лёг плашмя на пленника и стал двигать бёдрами, пытаясь втиснуть член меж стиснутых ягодиц. – Расслабься, я дам тебе то, чего ты хочешь.

\- Оставь меня, - прорычал парень. Его держали цепи и чужое сильное тело, а он всё ещё вырвался. – Aesse, Heleh!

\- Не трепыхайся, Эле, лежи спокойно. Так всё быстрее закончится. Странно, что ты сопротивляешься, инкуб. Раз ты приманка – то будь ей, играй до конца.

\- Я не приманка!

Раздражённый сопротивлением Хель навалился на пленника всем весом, вдавил, рыча, его голову в ложе:

\- А я сказал: приманка! Инкуб! Голем! Адское отродье, которое приятно иметь! Соблазн, грех во плоти. – Выкрикивая это, он ударил парня, давая выход накопившейся ярости. Хеля раздражало то, что всё шло не так, как он продумал. Что реальность расходилась с его расчётами. Он дёргал тело парня с такой силой, что железо оков не выдержало и порвалось. А инкуб не спешил сдаваться. Теперь, когда его не держали цепи, он вырывался с удвоенной силой. Силой отчаяния.

До тех пор, пока его оглушили точно просчитанным ударом. На какое-то время тело парня расслабилось, и Хель, пользуясь моментом, вогнал в него член. Он рычал, как голодный тигр – впрочем, он в самом деле был голоден. По этому телу, по запаху боли и страха, по сопротивлению, которое ему оказывали.  
Всё, всё что есть в этом парне – на самом деле составляющие соблазна. Гибкая фигура, грация движений, взгляд серых глаз. Всё было создано, чтобы пленить двух близнецов-братьев. Интрига одного против другого. Живая приманка. Инкуб.

Голем.

Ангел часто двигал бёдрами, содрогаясь в экстазе. Парень, придя в сознание от шока, кричал и выгибался – от ярости, не от наслаждения. Что-то раскрылось внутри него, будто спрятанный до времени цветок, и Хель ощутил это.

Ощутил, как его Свет потянулся к другому, сокровенному и непонятному, но всё-таки – к Свету.

Хель вскрикнул и расслабился, получив удовольствие. Задышал тяжело и хрипло, прикрыл глаза… Лицо у него было растерянное.

Свет. Откуда в големе Свет?

Ангел медленно встал с парня. Его немного шатало. Совершив омовение, Хель начал одеваться. Как и раньше, он рассуждал вслух, не заботясь о том, что его слышат – и слушают.

\- Зачем помещать Свет в куклу? Наверное, ты совсем двинулся от одиночества, брат, если решил оживить голема. Не ожидал от тебя такого. Странно, мне всегда казалось, что я понимаю тебя лучше всех, даже лучше, чем Габриэль – близнецы всё-таки – однако, похоже, я ошибся.

\- Ты даже не понимаешь, насколько сильно, - прохрипел парень. Теперь, когда цепи разорваны, он получил возможность встать – и сделал это. Белые и узкие от ярости глаза смотрели на ангела, соразмеряя расстояние и оставшиеся силы. Его рука легла на горло железному кувшину из-под воды. – Я не кукла, я живой. И я тебя ненавижу. Всех вас ненавижу.

Ангел хмыкнул и улыбнулся. Он стоял к парню спиной, не веря в то, что тот может быть опасен – после случившегося.

Перехватив кувшин поудобнее, парень бросился на ангела с этим импровизированным оружием. Хорошего удара не вышло: Хель без видимого усилия перехватил руку парня и отшвырнул его от себя, в стену. Ударившись о неё затылком, парень рухнул на кровать и тихо застонал.

Хель немного постоял над пленником. После всего пережитого взгляд парня был так же туманен, как и в то время, когда ангел зашёл к нему.

\- Сатанинское отродье, - сказал он грустно. – Моё проклятие. Отец, скажи – что я сделал, чтобы заслужить _такую_ Тень? Желать инкуба… который, кажется, не совсем инкуб.

Михаэль тяжело вздохнул и вышел. В наступившей тишине раздался скрежет запираемого замка. Ангел растерялся, поняв – желанное существо оказалось не чужой игрушкой, а живой и чувствующей личностью. И что теперь делать с ним? Держать в этом доме и дальше, как он собирался сделать? Забыть, что в парне есть Свет, окончательно поддаться искушению – и тем самым усилить в себе Тень?

Или отпустить его?

Что выбрать – борьбу с непокорным инкубом или борьбу с самим собой?

«Я – ангел Света, - напомнил себе Михаэль, - я должен устоять перед искушением».

И ангел, протянув руку, отпер дверь.

Пройдёт несколько часов, прежде чем парень снова придёт в себя и поймёт, где он и что с ним. И тогда он сам покинет этот дом, постарается убежать как можно дальше от него. От ангела, которого он ненавидит.

«А я постараюсь забыть тебя, инкуб».


	7. Зеленее травы, темнее бездны

Габриэль вошёл в полутёмную комнату, пахнущую благовониями, к которым примешивался горьковатый запах гари. А ещё здесь пахло тем, о ком он тщательно старался забыть всё это время. Ангел невольно замер на секунду, потом шагнул к ложу у стены.

\- Раздевайся, - от тихого голоса Габриэль вздрогнул. Но начал беспрекословно снимать одежду. Скинул плащ, развязал пояс. Лёгкая длинная рубаха скользнула к ногам с его плеч.

\- Подойди.

Ангел шагнул ближе. Обнажённый Люцифер, закинув руки за голову и вытянувшись на спине, улыбался ему. Нехорошая это была улыбка, от неё у Габриэля похолодели кончики пальцев, и Свет заметался как пойманная в сачок бабочка – знакомое ощущение, которое он не хотел бы больше переживать.

\- Светлый ангел, добровольно ли ты пришёл ко мне?

\- Да, Люцифер. Я хочу дать тебе свой Свет.

Улыбка стала хищной, почти животной, сделав лицо прекраснейшего из ангелов почти уродливым.

\- Никто тебя не заставляет, брат. 

\- Я знаю. Но ты должен жить.

\- Должен?

Габриэль кивнул.

\- Твой долг удерживать инферно и хранить Его Тень…

Люцифер поднял руку.

\- Хватит. Мы не договор подписываем. Иди сюда, - он похлопал по подушкам рядом с собой.

Вздрагивая от холода и ещё какого-то необычного ощущения, Габриэль лёг на живот и уткнулся лицом в скрещенные руки.

\- Нет. Я хочу видеть твоё лицо.

Конечно, он бы предпочёл не смотреть в глаза Рафаэлю. Никогда больше не смотреть в эту зелень, ранее безмятежную как трава Эдема, а сейчас ядовитую и горькую, от которой хотелось отвернуться. Ангел лёг на спину и уставился в потолок, вздрогнул, когда его коснулись неожиданно тёплые пальцы – по нему вдруг прошла волна жара, и прилила к паху.

О, нет, он не хотел так быстро возбуждаться. Но тело предало его, как только пальцы Люцифера – тёплые, нежные и такие родные – стали касаться его губ, шеи, сосков, пупка. Габриэль прерывисто вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

\- Смотри на меня.

Пришлось снова открыть глаза, и он встретился взглядом с падшим братом. Они светились, как раньше. И на какое-то мгновение Габриэль поверил, что будет всё как раньше. Но зелень стала темнеть, из травяной превращаться почти в чёрную. Ласкающие пальцы коснулись напряжённого члена, погладили его.

\- Раздвинь ноги.

Раньше он никогда им так не командовал, никогда в его голосе не звенел этот стальной кимвал – дразнящий и насмешливый, презрительный и манящий. Манящий туда, куда светлому ангелу нет доступа. В огонь, не согревающий, но сжигающий дотла не только плоть.

Габриэль сжал пылающие губы и послушно раздвинул ноги. Почувствовал как тело падшего, такое же пылающее, как его, скользит по нему ниже. А через какое-то время влажный язык Люцифера коснулся его входа, и ангел выгнулся, застонал протестующе.

Не то, что бы эти ласки были запретными, но не поощрялись даже при слиянии. Слишком уж откровенными были – только для тех, кто ощущал друг к другу особенную тягу, но даже тогда… Было в этом что-то грубое, слишком _телесное_ для тех, кто соединялся душами.

\- Не сжимайся.

Лёгкий, но ощутимый хлопок по мошонке, заставил ангела расслабиться. Язык проник в Габриэля, сначала на кончик, подразнил, потом впился глубоко и задвигался в нём, лаская. Ангел мучительно застонал – от наслаждения и стыда.

\- Не надо, Рафаэль…

Ответом был ему ещё один хлопок, а затем пальцы Люцифера оплели его член, стоящий столбом, и медленно стали поглаживать. Ангел выгнулся, заметался, стиснул подушки пальцами. Свет рвался от него к Рафаэлю, но Свет Рафаэля не спешил слиться с ним. Зато тянулось другое – жадное, вымораживающее, затягивающее душу, отдающее взамен лишь блаженство материи, но такое сильное, что Габриэль кусал губы до крови.

Наслаждение, стыд, обжигающий холод погрузили его в какое-то сладкое, отравляющее душу безумие. Люцифер ласкал его, то усиливая темп ласк, то почти отстраняясь, не давая брату кончить, остужая его пыл лёгкими шлепками по чувствительным точкам – по мошонке, соскам или ягодицам.

Наконец, падший отстранился от него. И ангел потянулся к нему невольно всем телом.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты поласкал меня ртом, - Люцифер снова упал на спину, и Габриэль, дрожащий от возбуждения, склонился к его вздыбленному члену, слизал с головки выступившую смазку. 

Вот уж что он проделывал много раз, и это его немного расслабило. Он вобрал твёрдый, будто камень, член в рот и стал медленно сосать. 

Габриэль ритмично двигал головой, когда ощутил рот брата на своём вздыбленном органе, глухо застонал. Пальцы Люцифера оказались в Габриэле, и задвигались в нём с тем же настойчивым ритмом. Падший его так раздразнил, что ангел уже плохо соображал, что делает, ему хотелось получать это запретное блаженство, когда отзывалось только тело, хотелось разрядиться, не думая ни о Свете, ни о долге, ни о стыде. Он двигал бёдрами, вгоняя своё естество в жаркий рот падшего и насаживаясь на бесстыдные пальцы. Огромный член пульсировал у Габи во рту, и когда они уже оба были на пике, Люцифер снова отстранился.

Ангел тяжело дышал, опустив голову, губы жгло, казалось, они распухли от неведомой отравы. Он не мог сдержать дрожи – от того ледяного жадного потока, что сейчас сковал его Свет, от того, что не получил разрядки, и от вернувшегося чувства стыда и страха. Ему никогда в жизни не было так плохо, и хуже всего, что это «плохо» сплеталось с пугающим острым удовольствием, которое доводило до болезненного изнеможения, до помрачения рассудка.

\- А ведь я тебя даже не бил, - услышал он насмешливый голос. – И ты ещё не знаешь, каким прекрасным становится мой хуй, если я по-настоящему разозлюсь.

\- Что же ты не злишься, брат, - хрипло сказал Габриэль. – Давай, покажи мне, на что ещё способен… Взять меня демоном? Порвать на части? Было уже.

«Лучше бы это было так, подумал ангел. Лучше бы ты насиловал моё тело, брат. Ему всё равно».

Сильные пальцы сжали его лицо, вздёрнули к себе, и ангелу захотелось отшатнуться от той пульсирующей тьмы, что исходила из глаз Люцифера. В этой тьме он видел миллионы погубивших себя душ, корчащихся от боли, страданий и извращённого наслаждения.

\- Повторяю вопрос, Габриэль: готов ли ты быть со мной? Как ainoo с ainoo?

Нет! – кричал его Свет, содрогаясь от мучительной боли. – Нет, пожалуйста, нет. Я не хочу. Не хочу знать, что бывает и такое. Я не хочу, чтобы твоя Тень насиловала мою душу.

\- Да, - прошептал ангел, глядя в бездну в глазах брата.

\- Громче. Ты язык, что ли, проглотил от удовольствия?

\- Да, Люцифер. Я готов.

Он толкнул Габриэля на живот, вошёл так грубо, что внутри всё вспыхнуло от боли, сжал пальцами густые волосы, яростно задвигал бёдрами. Потом, словно опомнившись, стал двигаться медленнее, ладонь нежно гладила член и мошонку Габриэля. Холод постепенно уходил с каждым их движением, касанием друг к другу, заменялся теплом, таким знакомым светлому ангелу, что он всхлипнул от накатившего восторга. Теперь Свет Рафаэля открылся ему, коснулся его души, и они вспыхнули как одно целое, а их материя наконец получила долгожданную разрядку.

Слияние казалось бесконечным, и в то же время было как мгновение. Оба ангела угасли, и Габриэль ощутил спиной холод. Люцифер отодвинулся от него как можно дальше. Ангел повернулся к брату. Тот лежал в той же позе, в какой Габи его застал – руки закинуты за голову, только глаза прикрыты, а губы плотно сомкнулись в бескровную полоску.

\- Уходи.

Габриэль молча кивнул, очистил себя Светом. Подумав, очистил и брата.

\- Спасибо.

Ангел так же молча соскользнул с их ложа, стал одеваться. Накинув плащ, вновь обратился к Люциферу.

\- Твоя Тень сегодня надругалась над моей душой. Я знаю, что заслужил это мучение. За того парня… И, видимо, теперь оно всегда будет со мной. Так что, не вини себя.

Люцифер открыл глаза, и в его взгляде снова запульсировала тьма.

\- Не нужно меня оправдывать. И самому оправдываться не надо, - он отвернулся к стене. – Проваливай, Габриэль. Пока я снова не разозлился.

\- Когда мне ещё прийти?

\- Когда я начну умирать. Не раньше.

Габриэль еле слышно вздохнул.

\- Как скажешь, Люцифер.

Он скользнул к выходу и прикрыл за собой дверь, привалился спиной к стене. Ноги дрожали и не держали его. Больше всего светлому ангелу сейчас хотелось упасть в транс и пробыть там пару столетий. Звук чьих-то шагов заставил его резко выпрямиться и улыбнуться. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то из демонов заметил его слабость.

По коридору шёл Элесса. Он вскинул голову и с ненавистью посмотрел на Габриэля.

\- Иди к нему, - сказал ангел. – Ты ему нужен.

\- Без тебя знаю, - буркнул Элесса. – Посторонись. Встал тут среди дороги.

Ангел улыбнулся ему и направился к выходу, чувствуя спиной, как парень буравит его взглядом – тяжёлым и непрощающим. Габриэль постарался идти ровно, расправив плечи, и только пройдя через портал, без сил упал прямо в траву Гайа. Ту самую, с зеленью которой могли поспорить глаза Рафаэля.


	8. Книга Ангелов

Исис задумчиво перебирала чётки. Янтарные зёрна глухо стучали друг о друга, отсчитывая не молитвы, а долгие секунды сосредоточения. Огоньки свечей бросали на фигурку Богоматери в алькове неровные блики. Можно было подумать – фарфоровая статуэтка хмурится, недовольная её поведением. Однако Исис точно знала: то, что стоит в алькове, всего лишь мёртвый фарфор. Идол. Кумир. Костыль. Точка опоры, чтобы слабый человеческий разум сумел сосредоточиться и помолиться. Ей не нужны костыли, чтобы ощутить Дух Святой в любом месте или в человеке. Костыли нужны остальным, они вросли в их плоть и кровь, стали привычны до такой степени, что люди ощущают их частями своей души.

Чтобы молиться, люди встают на колени перед Иисусом или Девой Марией, берут в руки чётки и быстро шепчут, перебирая зёрна: «Agnus Dei, quitollis peccata mundi: miserere nobis…». Они не хотят углубляться в себя, прислушиваться к Божественной искре, что таится глубоко в душе. Многие даже не подозревают, что в них это есть. Хуже того: эти многие уверены, что все вокруг такие же, как они. Глухие, слепые, не желающие слышать и видеть. Считающие нормальным такое вот жалкое существование. Борющиеся со всяким, кто способен жить, думать и чувствовать иначе, чем они.

Исис вздохнула. Сегодня она не пошла на мессу: ей опротивело быть среди массы слепоглухих существ, называющих себя «нормальными». Самое страшное – её родители тоже из этих, пропуск воскресной службы для них сравним с любым из смертных грехов. И неважно, что всё это время она провела дома, молясь в одиночестве. Важно то, что она не пошла в храм, не пела псалмы со всеми, не дала родителям повода похвастаться послушной неглупой дочерью.

Девочка невольно вспомнила, как на прошлой неделе родители обсуждали детей соседей. Между собой они давали той семье довольно нелестные оценки, но стоило выйти на крыльцо и увидеть Мундисов… Столько навязчивой, сладкой лести Исис не слышала из уст родителей никогда. Чуть позже она спросила мать об этом.

«Что тут такого, доченька? – удивилась та. – Мы живём рядом, они успешные люди, нужно поддерживать хорошие отношения»

«Разве для этого нужно лгать?», – в свою очередь удивилась Исис.

Мать внимательно посмотрела на неё. Потом присела на табурет – так, что их глаза оказались на одном уровне – и тихо, чётко произнесла: «Иногда нам приходится лгать, доченька. Лгать во спасение, лгать, чтобы получить то, что тебе нравится».

«Но ложь – это грех».

Мать нахмурилась.

«А вот для того, чтобы снять грех с души, и существует исповедь. Кроме того, в семье всё совершенно по-другому».

«Но ты сама сказала – без этого нельзя жить нормально. А мы живём именно так»

«Ты слишком мала, чтобы обсуждать с тобой подобные вещи», – отрезала мать, и Исис поняла, как сильно неприятна ей эта тема. А ещё Исис ощутила в ней смятение той самой искры, которую про себя называла Святым Духом.

В последнее время девочка вызывала такое смятение всё чаще. Каждый раз, когда она поступала так, как советовал её Дух, а не как было предписано «общественными нормами». Исис не понимала, почему нужно всё время лгать, ведь в Библии написано: «не лжесвидетельствуй». Она не понимала, как могут учителя требовать от неё доносов на одноклассников – в её глазах это было равносильно предательству. Не понимала, почему «хорошим католиком» может быть лишь тот, кто знает наизусть по-латыни «Agnus Dei», «Ave Maria» и «Doxologia Minor», не пропускает месс и сопровождает молитвой каждый свой шаг.

«А как же десять заповедей? – думала Исис, перебирая чётки. – Разве они не главнее всех догм, принятых отцами церкви? Их поведал сам Господь, и уж Он точно знал, что хотел сказать людям. Какой смысл разъяснять то, что и так предельно ясно? Что и так шепчет твой внутренний Дух? Даже если человек глухой и слепой – ему должно хватать самих заповедей…»

Громко стукнула входная дверь. Исис вздрогнула и выронила чётки. Похоже, что родители вернулись не в самом лучшем настроении, и ей придётся выслушать о себе массу интересных вещей.

Она не сказалась больной, чтобы не идти на мессу. Просто заявила, что не пойдёт. Уже в который раз. Сначала отказы вызывали удивление, потом – недовольство. Перед уходом отец пригрозил разобраться наконец с капризами дочери, которая позорит его перед всей общиной. Мать, едва ли не плача, сказала: «Исис, ну что тебе стоит пойти с нами? Сделай так, чтобы все были довольны».

От этого «все были довольны» у неё всё перевернулось внутри.

Важно, чтобы все были довольны. Что творится при этом у тебя на душе – никому не интересно. И если ради общего довольства человек перестаёт слышать частицу Духа Святого в себе, то это, получается, только его дело?

Значит, вот как становятся слепоглухими. Желая, чтобы «все были довольны».

Исис собралась с духом и спустилась вниз.

Родители выглядели так, словно их только что вынудили принять жестокое, но справедливое решение. Отец, как всегда, помог снять матери пальто, потом разделся сам.

Они не прошли в гостиную, как обычно. Не налили себе по воскресному стакану шерри, не включили телевизор, чтобы увидеть в очередной раз «Я люблю Люси».

Они стояли, будто на похоронах, и переглядывались, словно не договорились, кому и как начинать. А Исис переводила взгляд с матери на отца и обратно, пытаясь догадаться, о чём сейчас пойдёт речь.

\- Мы решили отдать тебя в католическую школу, – наконец решилась мать.

\- В пансион, – уточнил отец. – Ты сейчас же начинаешь собирать вещи. Я отвезу тебя после обеда. – И он ушёл в гостиную. Через минуту оттуда послышался звон стекла: отец наливал воскресное шерри.

\- Но я уже учусь в католической школе, – Исис без сил опустилась на ступеньки лестницы. Уж лучше бы отец накричал на неё. Холодный и взвешенный тон, привычные действия после объявления приговора ранили гораздо сильнее. Сейчас он отнёсся к ней так же, как если бы она была ему никто. Никто, а не родная дочь.

\- Мы решили, что там у вас плохо с дисциплиной. Да ты и сама не раз жаловалась на учителей, – мать была так же холодна, как и отец. И так же буднично ушла в гостиную.

\- С чего вы это вдруг? – насторожилась Исис. – Раньше вас это не смущало.

\- Раньше ты не пропускала воскресных служб, – отец прислонился к двери, точно на границе между гостиной и холлом. – Раньше ты была примерной девочкой, слушалась нас, а не делала лишь то, что хотела.

\- Это потому, что раньше я хотела того же, что и вы, – буркнула Исис, – а теперь я выросла.

Отец рассмеялся:

\- Тебе всего одиннадцать. Ты что, хочешь сказать, что уже стала взрослой?

\- Но мне уже не пять лет, я взрослею, и кое-что понимаю в жизни. И я не хочу в интернат. Не хочу уезжать от вас только потому, что кому-то не нравится, что я не хожу на мессы.

\- Не «кому-то», – мать встала рядом с отцом, с бокалом шерри в руке, – а нашим друзьям и соседям, всей общине. Они приводили тебя в пример своим детям, а теперь их маленькие засранцы козыряют тем, что ты не ходишь в церковь. Мол, если это можно Исис Шепард, то нам можно тем более.

Исис уткнулась в перила лбом:

\- Я не просила делать меня примером. И вообще – с какой стати их дети должны делать то же, что я? Я вот рисовать люблю. Что они теперь, все в школу искусств пойдут?

\- Не передёргивай. – Отец подошёл, спокойный, словно был на работе, а не дома, сел рядом с ней на ступени. От него пахло ладаном и шерри, и ещё чем-то неуловимым, что всегда нравилось Исис. – Так уж вышло, что ты стала образцом для многих, и поэтому мы гордились тобой…

\- А теперь образец перестал быть идеальным, да? И его нужно увезти подальше из города, чтобы краснеть поменьше? – Исис почти выкрикнула это, отлично понимая, что делает родителям больно. Но разве то, что делают они с ней – не больно? Ещё как; и у неё есть моральное право причинять боль в ответ.

«И я ещё не настолько взрослая, чтобы простить вам это», – призналась она себе.

Отец крепко обнял её, прижал к себе.

\- Прости, дорогая, прости… – шептал он, покачивая её в руках. – Чем лучше ты будешь себя вести, тем меньше пробудешь там, вдали от дома, тем скорее вернёшься к нам, та прежняя Исис Шепард, которую мы все любим…

Исис закусила губу, чтобы сдержать нервный смех. Отец услышал лишь всхлип, и, приняв его за рыдание, прижал к себе ещё крепче, погладил по волосам.

\- Ты прощаешь нас? – наконец спросил он, и девочка поняла: без этого волшебного слова отца и мать будет мучить знание, что они сделали дочери плохо для её же блага.

«Если бы это действительно было благо, – подумала Исис, – я бы сказала это для вас, родные мои. Но вы ни тогда, ни сейчас не думали обо мне. Только о себе. О том, как вы смотритесь в обществе с уже не примерной дочкой. Вам нужна не я, а «прежняя Исис Шепард», которая всех устраивает»

\- Нет, – Исис выскользнула из объятий отца, шмыгнула носом. – Я не прощаю вас. Понятия не имею, что это за интернат. Может, это рай земной. Но для меня это всё равно тюрьма, куда вы меня сослали.

Девочка закусила губу и вернулась в свою комнату – собирать вещи. Стоя над раскрытой дорожной сумкой, она впервые подумала: а не сбежать ли ей из дома? Вот прямо сейчас? Бросить всё, и уйти, куда глаза глядят.

Но в одиннадцать лет человека всерьёз не принимают даже собственные родители. Что уж говорить о незнакомцах? Она слишком слаба, чтобы скитаться в одиночку, а в стае таких же, как она, малолетних бродяжек, придётся подчиняться тому, кто сильнее и опытней – и нет гарантий, что там будет лучше, чем в уже ненавистном пансионе. По крайней мере, там хотя бы люди одной с тобой веры.

Исис тяжело вздохнула и бросила в сумку любимые джинсы.

* * *

Первое разочарование в пансионате – брюки запрещены.

\- Но почему? – возмущалась Исис, глядя, как кураторша, худая и рослая дама за сорок, перетряхивает её вещи.

\- Потому что ты – девочка, – отрезала та. – Девочкам положено ходить в платьях, ну или в юбках.

\- Кем положено?

Наверное, если бы кураторша сказала, что так записано в уставе пансиона или что «юбки элегантно, а брюки – мальчишество», девочка бы её послушала. Но дама, глядя на неё свысока, презрительно бросила:

\- Незачем тебе это знать. Нельзя носить брюки, и всё тут. Положишь пока в шкаф, отдашь матери в родительский день.

Неудивительно, что на завтрак Исис явилась в джинсах. И тут же была замечена кураторшей.

\- Шепард! Марш переодеваться. Весь день без десерта. Повар, отметьте себе.

Второе разочарование – скукота на уроках. Занятия расписаны на весь день, но все они неинтересны, и оттого день кажется бесконечным. Между уроками – молитвы, такие же нудные, как и само обучение. Латынь учится для того, чтобы без запинок бормотать «Doxologia Minor», а не для того, чтобы читать Данте в подлиннике. Биология, физика, химия – всё с поправкой на Закон Божий. Особенно биология. Особенно размножение человека. Объяснение про развитие человеческого плода на примере Девы Марии.

\- Госпожа учитель, а как это происходит у обычных людей?

Преподавательница густо краснеет. Стёкла круглых очков запотевают, ручка в тонких пальцах начинает крупно дрожать:

\- Зачем тебе это знать, Шепард? Тебе ещё нет двенадцати.

\- Но мы же не Девы Марии, госпожа учитель, вдруг у нас это происходит иначе?

В классе смешки. Не в поддержку, нет: все ждут, что ответит ненавистная училка задаваке и бунтовщице Исис. Просто наорёт или добавит сутки карцера к тому сроку, что уже накоплен за месяц учёбы?

\- Ты права, Шепард, – неожиданно соглашается учительница. – Вы не Девы Марии. Давать вам повод думать, что у кого-то из вас есть шанс стать матерью мессии – значит внушать гордыню. Но обсуждать с вами, как появляются дети у обыкновенных людей, я тоже не имею права. Этого нет в программе школы.

\- Но это происходит иначе? – уточняет Исис.

\- Да, Шепард. А теперь расскажи мне, как развивается плод в материнской утробе. Это как раз есть в школьной программе.

Третье разочарование – дисциплинарные придирки. Всегда проще наказать, чем объяснить, что и почему ты сделал не так. Исис так и не удалось попробовать десерта, зато она первая из всех учениц узнала, что такое розги и карцер.

Наказание розгами было унизительно. В первую очередь потому, что делалось это перед всем классом и было обставлено как церемония. Специальная зала, молитва до, молитва после, особое платье на голое тело, особая скамейка для порки… В первый раз Исис так трясло, что медсестра дала ей капу. В следующий раз девочка сжала зубы так сильно, что челюсть ныла до следующей ночи. Но даже боль казалась мелочью по сравнению с унижением. Стоя после наказания перед всем классом по стойке «смирно», Исис думала, что ни одна училка, ни одна кураторша не представляют, насколько унизительно и страшно то, что они проделывают. Что такое наказание заставляет подчиняться, а не исправляться. И что воспитателям в пансионате, похоже, наплевать на то, что творится в душах учениц. Главное, чтобы всё выглядело пристойно, как в «старые добрые времена».

Желание вернуться в это легендарное время распространялось на всё: форму пансионерок и костюмы преподавателей, иметь мобильник и плеер было недопустимо, и даже телефоны-автоматы в холле пансионата были из прошлого века. Чтобы позвонить родителям, требовалось кормить монстров забытыми никелями, которые разменивали тут же, в холле.

Карцер по сравнению с розгами был отдыхом. Отдыхом от общества людей, которых Исис не понимала. Она даже боялась их понять, ибо чувствовала, что тогда утратит нечто ценное в себе, чего нельзя терять ни в коем случае.

Здесь можно было посидеть в тишине, вдоволь помечтать, выспаться. Углубиться в себя, прислушаться к частице Духа Святого, и найти в этом покой и силу.

Исис лежала на узкой железной койке, и понимала, что здесь, в тёмном бетонном мешке, она чувствует себя гораздо свободнее, чем любом другом помещении школы. И что лучше бы ей об этом не проговориться – с кураторши станется лишить её последнего удовольствия.

Девочка с тоской думала, что за полгода в пансионате ни разу не видела родителей: отмена «родительского дня» тоже входила в систему наказаний. «Наверное, они с ума сходят после каждого разговора с куратором, – вздыхала Исис. – В глазах этой женщины я выгляжу исчадием ада. Сомневаюсь, что мать и отец после таких бесед ещё хотят меня видеть. Возможно, они и скучают… но им нужна «прежняя Исис Шепард», а не я сама».

И кому вообще нужна я сама? Такая, какая есть?

Наверное, никому…

Чтобы отвлечься от грустных мыслей, девочка погрузилась в мечты. Ей грезилось, что за ней, как за принцессой из сказки, приезжает принц. Только не на белом коне, а на белом лимузине. Заходит в пансионат – и все, от директрисы до кураторши, склоняются перед ним. Он обводит их внимательным взглядом и требует: «Приведите ко мне Исис». И директриса, опустив голову, послушно идёт и открывает карцер. Выводит девочку в холл, вкладывает её руку в руку принца, а тот, улыбаясь, говорит: «Я увидел тебя во сне, и сразу полюбил. И приехал с другого конца света, чтобы освободить тебя…».

Исис улыбнулась. Ей нравилось мечтать о принце и о спасении из этого места, похожего на тюрьму. Каждый раз принц выглядел по-разному: то он был массивный, широкоплечий брюнет (как её отец), то худощавый рослый шатен, похожий на мистера Конвея, учителя физкультуры из старой школы, а то и вовсе был одно лицо с Брэдом Питтом, любимым актёром её мамы. Девочка отлично понимала, что никто из них не приедет за ней ни с другого конца света, ни из соседнего города.

Ей предстоит жить в пансионе долго, очень долго. И пусть мечты о принце – лишь красивая обманка, они помогут ей выдержать всё это.

* * *

\- Она невыносима, миссис Коллинз! Это не ребёнок, а дьявол в юбке. – Куратор Исис, мисс Дрейк, устало рухнула в кресло. Девочка, о которой шёл разговор, стояла неподалёку, но мисс Дрейк вела себя так, будто в кабинете лишь она и директриса. – Шепард постоянно искушает всех, вводит во грех. Задаёт странные вопросы. Ведёт себя… провоцирующе.

\- А как же ваше христианское смирение? – миссис Коллинз тоже делала вид, будто Исис нет рядом. – И как вас, опытную христианку, может искушать ребёнок двенадцати лет?

\- Я не раз говорила вам, _как_ , – отрезала Дрейк. – Она говорит, что мы не молимся душой, что она может чувствовать Дух Святой. Как будто святая или мессия!

\- Я не святая, – громко сказала Исис, решив, что пора заявить о себе. – И никогда никого не искушала. Это вам почему-то нравится на меня кричать и запирать в карцер за малейшую провинность.

\- Замолчи, отпрыск сатаны! – Дрейк ударила кулаком по подлокотнику кресла. – Как ты смеешь влезать в разговор взрослых? Сколько можно тебе повторять: в твоём возрасте нужно молча, смиренно внимать. А спрашивать – после, и то если я разрешу.

\- Вы никогда не разрешаете мне спрашивать.

\- Потому что ты вечно спрашиваешь не о том. Сегодня утром, на молитве, что ты сказала отцу Престону?

\- Правду. Что Дух Святой охладел в нём. Что он молится как и все – только чтобы исполнить обряд, а не чтобы беседовать с Богом.

\- А откуда ты всё это знаешь?

\- Просто чувствую, – пожала плечами Исис.

\- Интересно, – директриса подалась вперёд. – Вы не рассказывали мне об этом, мисс Дрейк.

\- Это детские фантазии, миссис Коллинз, не более. Изгоняются постом и молитвой.

\- И карцером. Но я что-то не вижу, чтобы это помогло. – Директриса с интересом посмотрела на Исис. – Ты учишься здесь второй год, но проблемы с поведением только усиливаются. Ни одной недели без наказания. Ни одной встречи с родителями. Они ведь скучают по тебе, ты это понимаешь?

Исис опустила голову.

В последнее время она даже не звонила домой, потому что отец разговаривать с ней отказывался, а мать только умоляла «хотя бы неделю соблюдать школьные правила». Но как можно жить по абсурдным законам? Молиться по расписанию, а не по велению души, зубрить ненужный лично ей катехизис, получать замечания за разговоры о мальчишках и футболе, читать лишь те книги, что отбирает для неё мисс Дрейк?

Остальных правила устраивали – или девочки соблюдали их для вида, так же, как и молились. По крайней мере, в открытую бунтовала одна Исис. Бунтовала, потому что не могла пойти на такую сделку с собой, не хотела потерять себя.

\- Ты знаешь, что твои родители соскучились, – продолжала миссис Коллинз, – но не делаешь ничего, чтобы они приехали к тебе. Ты вредишь себе сама. Тебе не нравится наша школа?

\- Нет.

\- Почему?

Исис внимательно посмотрела на директрису. Стоит ли открываться ей, тем более при нелюбимой кураторше?

\- Потому что здесь главное – соблюдение написанных законов.

\- А что плохого в соблюдении законов? – нахмурилась директриса.

Девочка поняла, что запуталась. Ей пока не под силу объяснить своим учителям, в чём разница между духом любого закона и его буквой, между слепым послушанием и сознательным подчинением. Тем более что нарушение закона до добра не доводит.

\- Ничего.

\- Если так, что мешает тебе соблюдать наши правила?

Исис вздохнула. Директриса ловко провела её по замкнутому кругу. Вышло даже забавно: девочка сама себе доказала, что не права. Миссис Коллинз довольно улыбнулась:

\- Ты просто сама не хочешь их соблюдать. Я читала твоё личное дело, и не раз. Ты умна, набожна, не без способностей – но всё это перечёркивается твоим буйством, твоим необъяснимым и бесполезным бунтарством. Мы с мисс Дрейк долго размышляли, что может двигать тобой на самом деле. И пришли к выводу, что ты одержима.

От неожиданности Исис заморгала.

\- Бунтарский, бесовский дух заставляет тебя сопротивляться тогда, когда всякий добрый христианин покоряется, – продолжала директриса. – Тут уже были ученицы, не привыкшие к строгой дисциплине. Вначале они вели себя так же, как и ты, но видя, что их сопротивление бессмысленно – покорились. Ты же поступаешь наоборот.

\- Мне просто не нравятся ваши правила.

\- И ты готова из-за этого не видеть родителей и проводить каникулы в карцере? Исис, ты вредишь сама себе. Ты понимаешь это?

Девочка выдержала пристальный взгляд директрисы:

\- А я не могу жить по вашим правилам. Вы это понимаете?

\- Она снова дерзит, миссис Коллинз, – процедила кураторша. – Вот она, бесовская натура, во всей красе.

\- Наш христианский долг – помочь ей, мисс Дрейк. Спасти её заблудшую душу. Вы помните, что нам советовал отец Престон? Вы всё ещё против?

Исис в замешательстве посмотрела на женщин. О чём это они?

\- Уже нет. Это действительно лучший выход для неё. Звоните отцу Габриэлю. Я пока запру её в комнате. – Кураторша встала, и так стиснула плечи Исис, что та зашипела от боли. – Терпи, недолго осталось. – И мисс Дрейк силой вывела девочку из кабинета.

* * *

Лежать, привязанной к собственной кровати и ждать неизвестно кого – не самое приятное занятие. Особенно когда на тебя смотрят во все глаза, подмечая каждое движение, и монотонно повторяют бесконечное Miserere. Исис изо всех сил сдерживалась, чтобы не заплакать: настолько тягостно ей было.

\- Мисс Дрейк, – шёпотом попросила девочка. – Скажите, кто такой отец Габриэль?

Кураторша запнулась, но читать молитву не перестала. Только быстрее застучали зёрна в чётках. «Agnus Dei, quitollis peccata mundi: miserere nobis…».

\- Зачем вы меня связали, мисс Дрейк? Что я вам сделала?

Никакого ответа.

Исис, поддавшись страху перед неизвестностью, выгнулась, задёргалась в путах так, что кровать сдвинулась с места. Женщина отшатнулась, не переставая молиться.

\- Развяжите меня! Мучители!

Мисс Дрейк осенила крестом сначала себя, потом девочку в путах:

\- Даст Бог, отец Габриэль поможет тебе.

\- Кто такой отец Габриэль?

\- Экзорцист.

Исис застонала.

\- Терпи. Он приедет с минуты на минуту. – Кураторша вновь села возле кровати, застучали чётки. Исис не могла сказать, сколько она пролежала связанной, прежде чем дверь в комнату открылась, и на пороге возник принц. Он мог быть одним из тех, кого она воображала в своих девчоночьих мечтах. Хотя не был похож ни на учителя физкультуры, ни на Брэда Питта, ни (тем более) на отца.

Высокий и широкоплечий, золотые волосы забраны в хвост, на лице – вежливая улыбка. Голубые, как небо, глаза, изучающе осматривают комнату.

\- Ну и мракобесие у вас тут, – заметил «принц», садясь на край кровати. – Девочку зачем привязали?

\- Она одержима дьяволом. – Директриса, вошедшая следом, заслонила собой вход.

\- И по каким же признакам вы это определили? – отец Габриэль довольно бесцеремонно осматривал Исис: оттягивал ей веки, проверял зубы, ощупывал тело, словно врач. – Буйное поведение, непослушание, открытая конфронтация со сверстниками и учителями?

\- Именно так. А ещё – еретические взгляды на то, как и сколько нужно молиться.

\- И чем же они еретические, позвольте спросить? – экзорцист с любопытством повернулся к директрисе. – Она читает молитвы на неизвестном языке, отказывается молиться вообще, у неё язвы от креста и святой воды, её силой не затащишь в церковь?

\- Нет. Этого, слава Господу, нет.

\- Тогда это не одержимость.

Кураторша подалась вперёд:

\- А что это?

\- Ваша педагогическая беспомощность и непрофессионализм. – Отец Габриэль попросил «нечто режущее», и, получив от мисс Дрейк перочинный нож, осторожно перерезал верёвки на запястьях. Освободив руки девочки, он начал массировать их, чтобы восстановить кровообращение. – Вы не умеете обращаться с детьми, ломаете их. А особо упорных, как она, объявляете «одержимыми». Очень удобно, правда? Вместо того, чтобы задуматься, пытаясь понять, что на душе у ребёнка, отчего он ведёт себя именно так – вы объявляете его приспешником сатаны.

\- Но отец Престон…

\- Отец Престон сказал вам то, что вы желали услышать. Как и все, кто тут работает или учится. – Отец Габриэль, пересев, стал освобождать ноги девочки. Женщины удивлённо переглянулись. – Так всегда бывает, когда один человек давит на остальных своим авторитетом.

\- Вы меня обвиняете в чём-то? – осторожно спросила директриса.

Экзорцист покачал головой: нет.

\- Но согласитесь, что случай – не мой. И здесь нужен не я, а перевод юной леди в другую школу, с более демократичным подходом к воспитанницам.

Миссис Коллинз натянуто улыбнулась, поманила к себе мисс Дрейк.

\- Возможно, вы правы. Но с девочкой вам поговорить следует. Чтобы быть уверенным в своих рекомендациях.

\- О, не беспокойтесь, – улыбнулся отец Габриэль, – я ещё и с вами побеседую.

Исис тоже улыбнулась, видя, как женщины покидают её комнату. И пристально вгляделась в экзорциста. Он с самого начала показался ей странным: то, что девочка называла про себя Духом Святым, и чего в людях было совсем немного, переполняло отца Габриэля. Из-за этого он будто светился, и казался ей самым прекрасным существом на свете. Солнечные лучи, упав на золотые волосы мужчины, образовали вокруг головы подобие нимба. Воображение девочки живо дорисовало белоснежные крылья, и Исис невольно зажмурилась.

\- Вы пришли спасти меня? – спросила она наконец.

\- В некотором роде, – улыбнулся тот. – От тебя самой. Ты ведь начала бунтовать потому, что считаешь глупым жить по навязанным тебе правилам?

Исис потупилась.

\- Девочка, – продолжал отец Габриэль, – поскольку ты живёшь среди людей, то какие-то правила тебе всегда придётся соблюдать. Скажи, ты чувствовала, что я иду к тебе?

\- Да. И вас я чувствую. Вы не похожи на людей.

Габриэль кивнул: продолжай.

\- Вы похожи на ангела… хотя я ни разу не видела ангела. И про правила я знаю, но тут они уж совсем плохие. Они меняют людей, заставляют их быть глухими.

\- Глухими?

\- Они перестают слышать частицу Святого Духа в себе.

\- Можешь называть это Светом.

Исис робко улыбнулась. Ей было неожиданно легко с этим странным существом, внешне похожим на человека. «Его зовут Габриэль, – думала она, рассказывая, как боролась тут за себя, – возможно ли, что он действительно ангел… архангел… и явился ко мне? Для чего? Зачем?».

\- Вы увезёте меня отсюда, Габриэль? – спросила она, сжав его руку. Сцена была похожа на те, что любила перечитывать мама, у Исис невольно возникло ощущение фальшивости, но руку девочка не убрала. Потому что это было её желание, а не предписанный кем-то жест. – Если вы пришли сюда за мной, значит, я вам нужна? Не знаю, для чего, но не верю, что для плохого.

\- Я сделаю так, что тебя переведут в другой интернат.

Исис тяжело вздохнула.

\- Извини, но пока я не могу сделать больше. По законам людей ты – несовершеннолетняя. О тебе должны заботиться родители или опекуны. С родителями плохо вышло, – он вздохнул. – Фактически, они передали тебя под опеку миссис Коллинз. Я уговорю её перевести тебя.

\- А одна я пока жить не могу? – нахмурилась девочка.

\- Тебе лишь двенадцать. Ты должна учиться. У тебя нет профессии. Тебе не устроиться на работу, не снять квартиру. Ты не выживешь одна.

\- Для чего же мне учиться? Что я должна буду делать?

Габриэль улыбнулся:

\- Я не могу тебе этого сказать, потому что лишь ты можешь решить – станешь ли ты такой, какой можешь быть, реализуешь ли все свои способности, или какую-то часть их, или вообще откажешься выбирать, поплывёшь по течению, распылишь себя на бессмысленное сопротивление. Вот чтобы решать за себя, и надо учиться. А что ты должна – знает только Бог и ты сама.

Исис тяжело вздохнула. Гораздо проще жить, когда тебе указывают, что можно, а что нельзя. Даже если ты не подчиняешься, а бунтуешь.

Отец Габриэль встал.

\- Сейчас я переговорю с миссис Коллинз, и думаю, что мне удастся её убедить перевести тебя в другой пансионат.

\- А мои родители? – запоздало вскинулась девочка. – Они же будут уверены, что я здесь.

\- Им сообщат. Не волнуйся о них, хорошо?

Исис кивнула. До этого дня она ни разу не видела отца Габриэля, но уже доверяла ему без колебаний. Её доверие укрепилось ещё больше после того, как неожиданно молчаливая и угрюмая мисс Дрейк помогла девочке собрать вещи и проводила её в холл. Там, стоя возле старинных телефонов-автоматов, Исис решилась спросить, о чём говорил с ними отец Габриэль.

\- Тебе это незачем знать, – отрезала кураторша, – хватит и того, что ты покидаешь наш пансион.

\- Отец Габриэль настолько важен? – удивилась девочка. Там, в комнате, он был настолько прост в обхождении, что это нельзя было определить или угадать. А то, что она чувствовала в нём, было настолько странным, что Исис не рисковала говорить об этом. Особенно с мисс Дрейк.

\- Увы, да. Он свободно общается с самим Папой, не говоря о епископах и кардиналах.

Исис замерла. Такой важный человек… «Не человек, – поправила она себя. – Я чувствую, что он не человек. Я знаю, что он не такой, как я. Возможно, он действительно ангел».

С лестницы донёсся шум: в холл спускался отец Габриэль, за ним, едва поспевая, стучала каблуками директриса. Её лицо было таким же угрюмым, как и у мисс Дрейк: похоже, говорить с экзорцистом понравилось только Исис.

Они остановились перед девочкой.

\- Ты ничего не хочешь сказать нам на прощание? – натянуто улыбнулась миссис Коллинз.

Исис невольно придвинулась к отцу Габриэлю. Тот уже взял у кураторши сумку с вещами; ощутив, что ребёнок стремится к нему, он положил руку на плечо девочки.

\- Прощайте, – выдавила из себя Исис. – И да воздаст вам Господь по делам вашим.

\- Звучит как угроза, – заметила директриса.

\- Только для тех, кто не услышал ничего иного, – парировал экзорцист. – Я благодарю вас за сотрудничество, миссис Коллинз. Уверяю вас, что ни один ваш поступок не будет забыт, когда встанет вопрос об окончательном решении вашего дела.

\- Очень надеюсь на это.

Габриэль улыбнулся женщинам и, взяв Исис за руку, повёл её к выходу.

На улице их ждало такси, ярко светило солнце – как и в тот день, когда родители привезли её сюда. Но тогда у девочки было ощущение, что ей предстоит отбывать наказание, а сейчас… Сейчас хотелось смеяться и говорить со странным экзорцистом, тёзкой ангела и приятелем самого Римского Папы.

* * *

Исис выключила фонарик и спрятала только что дочитанную книгу под подушку. Прислушалась к ночной тишине, к спокойному дыханию соседки по комнате. Тихо оделась, достала из шкафа дорожную сумку и принялась складывать в неё вещи.

Спроси её сейчас кто угодно, да хоть сам отец Габриэль – знает ли она, зачем убегает? – девочка ответила бы, что не знает. И вместе с тем странная уверенность, что следует поступить именно так, переполняла её. Сейчас ей предстоит уйти из места, где она прожила почти два года. Оставить тех, кто считал Исис другом, кто привык надеяться и рассчитывать на неё.

Желание сбежать из пансиона одолевало её уже неделю. И всё это время Исис приводила в порядок свои дела так, как делают люди, узнавшие о скорой и неизбежной кончине. Вот только ей предстояло жить – но уже не привычным ей образом.

Несколько раз она, словно очнувшись, спрашивала себя: что делается со мной? Что тянет меня неизвестно куда, когда рядом – море приятелей, и добрых знакомых, множество общих дел и интересов? Зачем я оставляю привычную, устроенную жизнь? Для чего? Что меня ждёт там, в этой неизвестности? Исис становилось страшно, когда она понимала, что ответов на эти вопросы у неё нет. Есть только уверенность, что уйти – будет хорошо и правильно, а вот решение остаться – как раз непоправимая ошибка. И есть знание, проверенное на опыте: если она не послушает свой внутренний голос, то долгое время придётся жить с ощущением предательства самой себя.

Исис вытащила из-под подушки книгу, застелила постель и задумалась.

Соседка хватится её утром, весь интернат будет искать её, думая, что Исис вышла погулять ночью (такое уже бывало несколько раз) и – не приведи Бог – попала в беду. Такого беспокойства о себе девочка допустить не могла. Выдернув из блокнота чистый лист, она написала размашисто: «Спасибо вам за всё, и простите меня. Пришло время уйти. Я закончила все начатые дела тут; не ищите меня». И подписалась. Рядом с запиской она положила книгу, взятую в библиотеке.

Всё, пора.

Исис забросила сумку за плечо, схватила лёгкую куртку и бесшумно прокралась наружу. В отличие от прежнего, этот пансионат не напоминал тюрьму. Двери не запирались, огромный парк был окружён забором – но он терялся в зарослях кустов, а калитка на воротах закрывалась на простую защёлку.

Выйдя на дорогу, Исис прислушалась к себе. Не думая об опасностях, которые могли ждать её в этот час, она хотела понять, куда и в какую сторону ей двигаться. Пансион, куда отец Габриэль привёз девочку, находился недалеко от Уэльса. Путь к большим городам, Бристолю и Ньюпорту, лежал на север. Почти недосягаемый (с её точки зрения) Лондон был на востоке – там уже розовело, будто ночные огни Сити и Сохо дотягивались сюда, за много миль. А её тянуло на юг, в окутанный легендами Гластонбери.

Исис тщательно застегнула куртку, пристроила сумку за плечами и бодро направилась на юг. Путь в несколько миль её не пугал, – по хорошему шоссе дорога легка, – вопросами о том, что или кто ждёт её в Гластонбери, она не задавалась. Её не особенно интересовали предания о короле Артуре и легенды об Авалоне, хотя преподаватели уделяли им особое внимание: как же, история родного края. Пансионерам регулярно устраивали экскурсии и в развалины аббатства, и на предполагаемые гробницы Артура и Гвиневеры, и на холм святого Михаила с разрушенной церковью на вершине. Исис эти места казались странными. Всё там, начиная от названий и кончая развалинами, казалось неестественным, придуманным. И то, что мифы и легенды вились около Гластонбери как мошкара вокруг светильника, тоже казалось ей необычным.

Девочка шла по дороге, невольно убыстряя шаг. Словно внутри неё было нечто, что придавало сил; мощный магнит, который притягивал её к Гластонбери. Утро разгоралось, машины проносились всё чаще – огромные фуры и небольшие грузовики, и разноцветные легковые авто. Поздняя весна радовала глаза цветами и зеленью, утренняя прохлада бодрила. Исис напевала себе под нос непонятный мотивчик. Притяжение к непонятному «нечто» на юге всё увеличивалось, и девочка решилась. Остановилась на обочине, подняв руку с оттопыренным большим пальцем.

На удивление, машина остановилась почти сразу: аккуратная малолитражка, с таким же аккуратным водителем, парнем лет тридцати. Исис внимательно присмотрелась к нему. Манерой одеваться, длинными рыжеватыми волосами, собранными в хвост, он неуловимо напоминал отца Габриэля. И ощущение от него было такое же: необыкновенная, нечеловеческая теплота, что притягивает и в то же время отталкивает. Отталкивает, потому что инстинктивно понимаешь: это существо не из мира людей, и вам никогда не понять друг друга.

Водитель перегнулся через сиденье, открывая ей дверь:

\- Тебе далеко?

\- Нет… до города только.

\- Садись.

Исис, не дожидаясь повторного приглашения, скользнула назад, хлопнув дверью. В салоне пахло чем-то непонятным и невыразимо приятным.

\- А в городе тебе до какого места? – продолжал расспрашивать парень.

\- Да без разницы, – Исис без стеснения разглядывала водителя. Она чувствовала, что он не представлял опасности. Настоящий джентльмен, как сказала бы мать.

\- Мне кажется, ты ещё молода, чтобы автостопом путешествовать, – краем глаза парень следил за дорогой, остальное его внимание было обращено на девочку. – Не думай, что я учу тебя жизни или какие-то свои цели преследую. Просто мир состоит не только из хороших людей.

\- Спасибо, – буркнула Исис. Сначала она хотела соврать что-нибудь про бабушку, которая живёт в Гластонбери, чтобы успокоить парня, но потом решила, что так выйдет ещё хуже. – Со мной ничего не случится, не беспокойтесь.

Шоссе, по которому они ехали, петляло среди величественных курганов, увенчанных развалинами церквей и замков, и девочка какое-то время смотрела на них, поражённая. Оказавшись в черте города, парень снизил скорость:

\- Ну, где тебе остановить?

\- Без разницы. Спасибо, что подвезли. Дальше сама дойду, – говоря это, Исис чувствовала: так оно и есть. Осталось совсем недалеко до нужного ей места.

Выбравшись из машины, девочка пошагала туда, куда указывал её внутренний «магнит». Город ещё просыпался, и одинокий подросток с дорожной сумкой на спине не привлекал ничьего внимания. Исис довольно быстро пересекла Гластонбери и вышла в поля, над которыми господствовал холм святого Михаила.

Повинуясь чутью, девочка пошла туда. Желание оказаться там, но не на холме, а _внутри_ него, было таким сильным, что у Исис закружилась голова. Некоторое время она шла с закрытыми глазами, и открыла их лишь тогда, когда ощутила стены вокруг. Сильно удивлённая, она подняла голову, но увидела вместо голубого неба лишь высокий каменный свод.

«Этого не может быть, – подумала Исис. – На холмах вокруг города одни руины. Или я действительно непонятно как попала _внутрь_?»

Испугавшись, девочка кинулась обратно, в ту сторону, откуда пришла, но там её ждало разочарование: крыло, куда она пошла, оказалось разрушено, и с высоты холма и замка ясно просматривались бескрайние поля – и никакого следа города и дорог вокруг. Только изумрудная трава и голубое небо.

\- Где я? – спросила девочка севшим от волнения голосом. – Куда меня принесло?

\- Ну, в некотором смысле это место можно назвать Авалоном.

Исис обернулась на знакомый голос. Возле наполовину целой стены стоял отец Габриэль. Солнца тут не было, и лёгкое сияние вокруг головы уже нельзя было принять за блики света от волос. Больше того, сияние лёгкой дымкой окутывало всё тело, и выпирало из-за спины так, словно это были…

\- Ангел… – выдохнула потрясённая Исис. – Вы – ангел?

\- Да. Я ангел. И меня действительно зовут Габриэль. Я пришёл поговорить с тобой.

Девочка сглотнула:

\- О чём? Для чего я могу быть нужна? Что в Авалоне, что на небе…

\- Ты зря себя недооцениваешь, Мария-Исис Шепард.

Девочка вздрогнула: впервые за долгое время её назвали полным именем.

\- Ты прошла очень тяжёлый и серьёзный путь, ты выдержала все испытания и показала себя с лучшей стороны. И теперь я хочу предложить тебе работу, – слово «работа» прозвучало излишне буднично, Габриэль понял это и улыбнулся. – Ты можешь отказаться от предложения, я не могу тебя принуждать. Но ты должна знать, что кандидатов на место немного, оно вакантно почти полвека, и сейчас ты единственная, кто может стать Библиотекарем.

Исис вздохнула. Она не уважала эту профессию.

\- Ты будешь иметь дело с информацией. В основном с книгами. Будешь жить в этом замке, в безопасности, среди множества старинных книг. И среди них будет одна, самая важная, о которой тебе предстоит заботиться, и куда ты будешь делать записи до конца своей жизни. Мы, ангелы, зовём эту книгу Ainoo Librehe. Там записаны все наши судьбы, все мы. И те, кто уже умер, и те, кто ещё не родился.

\- До конца жизни? – ужаснулась Исис. – Я что, никогда не выйду отсюда?

\- Ну почему же, – Габриэль подошёл ближе. – Ты сможешь выходить, в сопровождении одного из нас – ради твоей же безопасности. И мы тоже будем приходить к тебе.

\- Ну да, конечно, залетать на огонёк, – Исис нахмурилась. – Я не ожидала, что всё будет так. Меня просто тянуло к этому месту, и было ощущение, что я поступаю правильно…

\- Было?

\- Оно никуда не исчезло. Просто нехорошо от мысли, что придётся всю жизнь провести в какой-то пыльной библиотеке.

\- В ней хранится вся мудрость мира, – заметил ангел. – И, как я уже сказал, далеко не каждый способен быть Библиотекарем.

Исис перестала хмуриться и внимательно посмотрела на него:

\- А что для этого надо?

\- Первое – быть дэмайну. Светлым дэмайну. Словом «дэмайну» мы называем тех людей, в ком течёт ангельская кровь.

\- И я?..

\- Да, – ответил Габриэль на недосказанный вопрос. – Ты именно светлый дэмайну. Второе условие – ты должна оказаться достаточно сильной для того, чтобы выдержать Его мысли.

Исис с трудом перевела дыхание.

\- Вы хотите сказать, что я смогу говорить с Богом? И не сойти с ума при этом?

\- Именно. Как я уже сказал, одной из твоих обязанностей – если ты согласишься, конечно – будет ведение записей с Его слов. Так что не ты будешь разговаривать с Ним, а Он с тобой. Это тяжёлое испытание, и ты имеешь право отказаться.

Исис задумалась. Она словно разделилась на две части, одна из которых хотела вернуться обратно – к друзьям, играм, учёбе, обычной жизни – а вторая желала остаться навеки здесь, в этих старинных развалинах, наверняка помнящих ещё короля Артура. Это было правильно, и это было необходимо. В конце концов, что плохого в том, чтобы быть библиотекарем?

\- Как я буду жить тут, Габриэль?

Ангел подошёл ближе, обнял её, прижал к себе. Странное, приятное тепло окутало Исис.

\- Ты будешь одинока, – тихо сказал он. – Часто тебе будет не с кем поговорить. Люди не заходят в замок: они просто не знают ни о его существовании, ни о том, как попасть сюда. Ангелы же редкие гости. Так что твоими друзьями станут книги. Но одиночество – это не страшно. А редким гостям больше радости.

Девочка улыбнулась:

\- Мне хочется веселья и праздника, как будто я только человек. Но я понимаю, что должна поступить правильно. А правильно – остаться здесь. Именно для этого вы забрали меня из того пансионата. И я стану библиотекарем по своей воле, свободная. Я не буду жить тут, как в тюрьме.

Ощутив, как вздрогнул ангел, Исис подумала: «Интересно, о ком он подумал сейчас?»

\- Габриэль, можно ещё вопрос?

\- Да.

\- Почему эту книгу записывают именно люди?

\- Потому что Ainoo Librehe предназначена для вас, людей, – ангел отстранился, заглянул ей в глаза. – Мы знаем, что наступит день, когда люди захотят её прочитать, захотят узнать о нас всё из первых рук, а не из старинных рассказов, переведённых тысячи раз, и почти утративших вложенный в них смысл.

\- И это будет… при мне?

\- Не могу сказать, – вежливо улыбнулся Габриэль. Погладив девочку по волосам, он сделал шаг к провалу в стене, выпустил огромные, сияющие золотом крылья. У Исис захватило дух. – До встречи, Библиотекарь!

Затаив дыхание, девочка смотрела, как ангел, оторвавшись от пола, грациозно пролетает через брешь, как в бескрайнем голубом небе раскрывается радужный портал и Габриэль исчезает там, оставляя её одну.

* * *

На то, чтобы обследовать гигантский полуразрушенный замок, у Исис ушло почти шесть недель. Самое целое крыло было то, где располагалась библиотека – огромная, и, бесспорно, единственная в своём роде. Девочка знала слишком мало, чтобы по достоинству оценить первые книгопечатные издания (неподъёмные тома в кожаных, обложенных металлом и драгоценностями переплётах), древние рукописные свитки и сшитые вручную блоки из пергамента. Она понимала одно: всё это очень редко, ценно и вряд ли найдётся в какой-то другой библиотеке на Земле. 

Стеллажи, заполненные уникальностями и редкостями, тянулись ввысь и вширь, казалось, что нет им конца и начала. Стеллажи вдоль стен, с передвижными лестницами, и колонны островных стеллажей, разбросанные по огромному залу. Огромный, теряющийся в полумраке расписной плафон на потолке – Исис могла бы поклясться, что там изображены ангелы, читающие книги. И огромная, гигантская книга книг на специальной подставке.

Вначале Исис опасалась подходить к ней. Мешало ощущение, что стоит прочесть оттуда хотя бы одну строчку – и хода назад уже точно не будет. Было в этом чувстве нечто детское, но Исис, как ни старалась, не смогла преодолеть его. И, рассудив, что времени у неё достаточно, принялась дальше обследовать замок.

Она бродила по оружейным и личным комнатам, по спальням, по ванным и залам – всё это было отделано просто, но со вкусом. Годы не пощадили ткань обивок и гобелены, скрывающие грубую каменную кладку, но мозаика и росписи оставались так же ярки. Исис любовалась ими, подсвечивая себе фонарём. Однажды она забрела в тронный зал; его перекрытия так угрожающе скрипели под порывами ветра, что девочка сочла за лучшее больше не заглядывать туда. В другой раз Исис нашла зал совета, с огромным круглым столом посередине, и поняла наконец, как называется замок.

Камелот. Она работает Библиотекарем в легендарном Камелоте, перенесённым духами в Авалон. Рассказать кому – не поверят.

Исис усмехнулась. Теперь она догадывалась, кем были таинственные духи, или эльфы, и кем мог быть король Артур и его рыцари. Наверняка все они были дэмайну, такие же полукровки, как и она. Ну а духи… Девочка невольно вспомнила Габриэля и того незнакомого парня, что подвозил её сюда. Ангелы. Самые настоящие ангелы. Нет никаких эльфов и духов, есть только воспалённое человеческое воображение.

Подумав так, Исис поняла, что больше всего на свете ей хочется сейчас раскрыть Книгу Ангелов и прочитать её всю, до последней страницы. Решительно забравшись на высокое кресло, девочка погладила тёмно-серый, обшарпанный переплёт без надписей и узоров: самая важная книга не нуждалась в таких мелочах. С усилием подняв сделанный из дерева переплёт, Исис осторожно переложила его на подставку, перелистнула форзац. Открылась первая страница – желтоватая, сухая, пахнущая пылью. Она ломко гнулась под пальцами, и девочка напугалась, что та сейчас пойдёт трещинами и рассыплется в прах – настолько старой она казалась. Но хрупкая на вид бумага (бумага ли?) была прочной, и вскоре Исис свободно листала Книгу, забыв о страхе её уничтожить неосторожным движением.

Первые строки в Книге состояли из странных чёрточек, расположенных то так, то этак относительно друг друга. «Это похоже на древнюю клинопись, о которой рассказывали на уроках истории, – подумала Исис с отчаянием, – как я смогу понять? А ведь так хочется узнать, что здесь написано!» Она снова вгляделась в строки и, к её изумлению, они стали складываться в понятный ей текст.

 _«После того, как Господь создал Вселенную, Он сотворил себе помощников, и назвал их лилу. На Языке лилу они назывались иначе»._

В этом месте между строк кто-то дописал уже чернилами, другим почерком и известной ей латиницей – _Ainoo_ , потом на греческом - _ἄγγελος, ангелы_ , ещё несколько версий на разных языках, и в конце несколько изысканных, но совсем уж непонятных ей закорючек. Всмотревшись в них, Исис услышала в голове нечто вроде прекрасной музыки, хотя и на музыку это было не очень-то похоже. В смятении она отшатнулась от Книги и долго сидела, прикрыв глаза. «Возможно, это их Язык, он такой странный, красивый и пугающий, совершенно не такой, как у людей, поэтому почти всё здесь написано человеческими языками…». Она передёрнула плечами. Исис понимала, _в чём_ состоит различие языков, но если бы кто спросил, то вряд ли смогла бы ответить.

Дальше снова шла клинопись.

 _«В каждого лилу Господь поместил часть Себя и каждому лилу Он дал своё Предназначение, сделав их Своими руками, и ногами, и ушами, и глазами, и гласом Своим»_.

И снова тем же почерком дописка: _«Предназначение ангелов – их неотъемлемая Идея, которая исполняется в мире согласно велению Божьему»_.

Исис перевела дыхание. Похоже, самый первый библиотекарь бы не очень-то образован по меркам преемников, вот и пришлось им вносить правки, подумала она, и вернулась к первой странице. Там говорилось, какую Идею исполняет каждый ангел. Ангелов было много, список был выполнен в два столбца – в одном имя, в другом описание того, что носитель имени воплощает. Описания были нудноваты, но девочка решила прочитать их, хотя бы вкратце.

Ангелы были разделены на три группы, и, как она поняла, описывались без какого-то ни было ранжира. Больше всего было Светлых, число их имён переваливало за сотню, Исис прочла лишь о тех, что упоминались первыми: Айхиль – Ангел Дела (Работы, Труда); Арамиэль – Ангел Связи (Информации); Габриэль – Ангел Справедливости; Михаэль – Ангел Войны и Очищения; Камаэль – Ангел Перемен; Сафиэль – Ангел Слова (Творчества); Рифаэль (Рафаиль) – Ангел Здоровья; Рахаэль – Ангел Закона; Сариэль – Ангел Наступления (Действия); Сатиэль – Ангел Защиты (Силы); Уриэль – Ангел Знаний (Открытий); Вахаэль – Ангел Воображения…

Толкования Идей ангелов были туманными, словно писавший это библиотекарь не мог подобрать нужные слова на своём родном языке. Исис впервые задалась вопросом – насколько ёмок может быть Язык, на котором говорит сам Бог и Его ангелы, Язык, напоминающий сложную музыку, несущий в себе столько всего? И сможет ли она перевести эту ёмкость и многозначность в сухие фразы родного английского?

Перелистнув страницу, девочка увидела другой перечень. Падшие.

Их было совсем немного, гораздо меньше, чем можно было ожидать после библейских рассказов о войне ангелов и низвержении Люцифера. Впрочем, Исис уже начинала понимать, что библия (как и любые другие человеческие мифы) вряд ли содержит хоть крупицу правды. Истина, написанная на бумаге, лежала сейчас перед ней и ждала, когда её прочтут.

Девочка провела пальцами по первому имени и вздрогнула.

Люцифер (Рафаэль) – Ангел Света (Красоты).

Олицетворение, воплощение Красоты – Падший? Неудивительно тогда, что люди порой извращённо понимают красоту и свет. Хотя при чём тут сам ангел? Людям дана свободная воля.

Остальные имена ничего не говорили девочке. Асмодэль – Ангел Игры; Азазель – Ангел Превосходства; Белфиэль – Ангел Чувственности; Самаэль – Ангел Завершения; Узиэль – Ангел Силы. Пять ангелов, по какой-то причине принявших сторону Люцифера. Исис пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы мысль не понеслась по колее, выбитой годами учёбы в католической школе. «Я теперь Библиотекарь, – говорила она себе, – и не имею права судить так, как если бы была просто человеком. Больше того: как христианка, я вообще не имею права судить кого-либо».

Последний перечень состоял всего из одного имени. Сумеречный ангел, Элесса – Ангел Выбора.

Исис тихо перевела дыхание и стала переворачивать страницы. Ей не терпелось прочитать о том, как всё было на самом деле. Почему Падшие стали такими, и кто такой этот Сумеречный. Девочка предполагала, что Книга Ангелов пишется, словно старинные летописи: обозначается год, и перечисляется всё, что в этот год случилось и с кем. Однако первый библиотекарь разметил Книгу совершенно иначе. Каждому ангелу отводилось по главе, обозначенной его именем. Главы занимали не меньше дюжины разворотов и были заполнены едва ли наполовину. Судя по тому, что преемники не стали ничего менять, такой порядок оказался довольно разумным.

Наскоро перелистав книгу, девочка задремала. И виделось ей, как прилетают сюда ангелы, как отступает одиночество перед блеском их личностей, как она любуется ими – прекрасными и недоступными существами. Исис даже слышала их голоса, похожие на чудесную музыку. Вот только говорили они почему-то по-английски.

\- Как думаешь, есть здесь кто-нибудь?

\- Понятия не имею. Габи ни о чём таком не предупреждал.

Исис подняла голову. Спросонья ей показалось, что в Камелот непонятно как забрели туристы. Один из них оказался рослым черноволосым парнем, у его друга (девочка почему-то сразу решила, что это друзья) волосы напоминали очень светлое серебро. Одеты они были просто, в джинсы и рубахи, на плече у брюнета висела сумка вроде тех, в которых носят ноутбуки. Светловолосый шёл впереди, осматривая пыльную и захламлённую библиотеку. Заметив Исис, он дружелюбно улыбнулся ей.

\- Привет, красавица! Ты – новый Библиотекарь?

\- Да, - смущённо ответила Исис. – А кто вы и что тут делаете?

Брюнет подошёл ближе, опёрся локтем о Книгу:

\- Мы залетели на огонёк. Ненадолго.

Залетели? Приглядевшись, девочка увидела за спиной у обоих сложенные крылья. Ангелы. Крылья брюнета были чернее ночи, крылья блондина – серые, будто сумерки. Глаза одного, ярко-зелёные, казалось, смеялись над ней, глаза второго были серьёзны и суровы. Исис бы много отдала за то, чтобы знать, кто именно стоит сейчас перед ней: в Книге не было ни одного рисунка. Это вносило неудобства, но девочка понимала – нужно быть гениальным художником, чтобы рискнуть запечатлеть многоликую, особенную, сверхъестественную красоту.

\- Читаешь? – кивнул на Книгу черноволосый ангел. – И как тебе? Всё понятно?

Он улыбался ей так открыто, что Исис захотелось улыбнуться в ответ и рассказать ему всё-всё, что с ней произошло за это время, потребность выговориться вдруг стала почти нестерпимой. В конце концов, он тоже ангел, и ничего плохого не сделает… Но что-то сдерживало её. 

\- Не всё, - призналась девочка.

\- А что именно ты не понимаешь? – вмешался в беседу другой ангел.

Исис подняла глаза к потолку, задумавшись. Ну, то, что Бог сотворил ангелов и назначил каждому своё дело, она знала и так.

\- Например, слияние… Что это такое?..

\- Кхм, - кашлянул светловолосый. – Это будет непонятно человеку, особенно такому маленькому, как ты. Достаточно просто знать, что слияние существует, толковать его не обязательно. А ты как думаешь, Рафаэль? – обратился он к своему другу. Тот уже доставал из сумки необычный с виду прибор. Тонкий и довольно большой, он раскладывался, как поздравительная открытка. Полупрозрачная бахрома по краям будто жила своей собственной жизнью, мерцая призрачными голубоватыми огнями. 

\- Я думаю, ты прав, - он поднял голову и посмотрел на оцепеневшую девочку. – Что-то не так?

\- Вы… - Исис смотрела на них, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, испугавшись собственной догадки. 

\- Да, это я. Надеюсь, ты уже успела прочитать хотя бы список. - Падший повернулся к другу: - Так, Эл _е_ , ноут я настроил, осталось перелистывать страницы.

Рафаэль и Элесса, Падший и Сумеречный. Что связывает их? Почему они здесь? Слишком мало читала она книгу, слишком невнимательно…

\- Не бойся, нам нужна только Книга, – Сумеречный галантно подал девочке руку, помогая спуститься с высокого кресла. – Ты недавно здесь?

\- Да. И я не боюсь. Я уже обещала себе, что не буду судить ни о ком из вас. По крайней мере, пока не прочту эту Книгу.

\- Ты славная, – улыбнулся Рафаэль. – И заметно, что ты новенькая. Мы тут не были очень долго, за это время многое поменялось.

\- А где вы были? – простодушно спросила девочка. Она перевернула страницу, помогая Элессе. 

Рафаэль внимательно посмотрел на неё. 

\- Я бы ответил на твой вопрос, девочка, но скоро ты и сама узнаешь. В эту Книгу записывается всё, что было с кем-либо из нас.

\- И говорить тебе придётся не только с Габриэлем. Кстати, как ты к нему относишься? - спросил Элесса. 

\- Он меня спас. – Девочка обвела их взглядом и вдруг выпалила на одном дыхании. – А моя история нигде не будет записана!

Рафаэль вздохнул и провёл пальцами по причудливой «клавиатуре» ноутбука

\- Расскажи её нам.

\- Вам?

Элесса кивнул.

\- Нам интересны истории людей, просто так, сами по себе. Потому что история любого человека тоже достойна того, чтобы быть услышанной.

И будто прорвало плотину: Исис рассказывала двум ангелам, пусть и не светлым, всю историю своей крохотной жизни, от момента, когда она поняла, что может чувствовать Свет, до минуты, когда она решилась стать Библиотекарем. 

\- А теперь я стою, говорю запросто с теми, кто на много тысяч лет старше меня, и даже не теряю сознания от этого, - завершила она свой монолог.

В ответ ангелы лишь рассмеялись, обнявшись. Исис, немного помедлив, засмеялась тоже. А в голове билась мысль: «Мало, кто из людей способен вообразить себе такой разговор – запросто и почти на равных. Причём не обязательно с ангелами».


	9. Ночь в тоскливом апреле

_Я с улыбкой мог дивиться, как глядит мне в душу птица._  
Быстро кресло подкатил я против птицы, сел туда:  
Прижимаясь к мягкой ткани, развивал я цепь мечтаний  
Сны за снами; как в тумане, думал я: "Он жил года..." 

Обнаружить себя сидящим на лавочке под косым дождём тёмным-претёмным вечером не очень-то приятно. У меня зуб на зуб не попадал. Голова, казалось, сейчас развалится на части. Обрывки воспоминаний кружили безумный танец в сознании. Последнее, что я помнил - безмятежно падающие крупные хлопья снега на моё уже бесчувственное лицо. Высоко в горах даже весной идёт снег... Потом снежный хаос превратился в нестерпимо белое сияние, сменившееся тьмой и шелестом дождя.

Здесь тоже стояла промозглая ранняя весна. Сырой ветер доносил морские запахи, и я решил, что нахожусь в порту. Вот только – каком... Я сунул озябшие руки в карманы пальто и в левом обнаружил пергаментный свиток, скреплённый золотой булавкой, конец которой венчала роза. Читать свиток под дождём не хотелось, и я положил его обратно в карман, а булавку воткнул в воротник чёрного как эта ночь пальто.

\- Эй, парень. Здесь нельзя сидеть. Шёл бы ты подобру-поздорову.

Я поднял глаза и увидел упитанного человека в полицейской форме.

\- Где я? - я с трудом разлепил онемевшие губы. - Что это за место?

\- Э, да ты ещё и надрался. - Он схватил меня под локоть и грубо поднял с лавки. Меня и правда шатало, как пьяного. - А ну пошли в участок.

Что-то подсказывало, что в участок мне никак нельзя. Я выдернул руку и посмотрел в глаза полицейскому. Они тут же помутнели, будто их залил дождь. Усадив обмякшее грузное тело на лавочку, я зашагал навстречу огням, которые размыто сияли сквозь водяную мглу.

Над дверью первого попавшегося на пути бара синим неоном светился встрёпанный ворон, под птицей размашисто начертали - Raven Bar. Уютное тепло заведения заставило меня зябко вздрогнуть. По спине прокатилась волна дрожи. Я заказал виски и устроился за столиком в дальнем углу, согреваясь и сонно разглядывая ленивые потёки дождя на окне. Потом вспомнил о пергаменте, вытащил его, развернул и тупо уставился в закорючки. Только через некоторое время закорючки выстроились в моём мозге в связный текст.

_«Ты пока здесь. Но в полночь откроется портал, и я тебя переброшу на место. Счастливого пути, брат»._

Счастливого пути, брат. 

Я задумался. Определённо брат у меня был. И даже не один. Братьев у меня было до чёрта. Но вот какой из них написал эту записку... С трудом просыпающаяся память услужливо нарисовала портрет высокого парня, цвет глаз которого мог соперничать с небесной синевой, а цвет волос отливал золотом. Именно это - небо и золото - казалось самым выдающимся в его облике. Губы брата кривила усмешка - ехидная ли, скорбная, или всё вместе. Имя я вспомнить не смог, отчего моя бедная голова разболелась ещё сильней. Я глотнул виски и снова вперил взгляд в дождь. 

Я не мог вспомнить даже собственного имени. Зато точно знал, что ненадолго здесь задержусь.  
Потому что этот мир - всего лишь зыбкая иллюзия. Иллюзия, в которой я вынужден обитать, словно призрак, не понимая причин. Но, судя по записке, с наступлением полуночи я выясню подробности.

\- Мистер, вы не будете возражать, если я присяду?

Я обернулся на чуть хрипловатый голос. Напротив меня уже садился мужчина. Тёмные волосы. Светлые глаза. Открытая притягательная улыбка. И взгляд. Внимательный, чуть ироничный и поразительно добрый. Хороший человек. Но явно не мой брат. Я довольно заметно вздохнул.

\- Вы кого-то ждёте? Если я мешаю...

\- Нет-нет. Не мешаете. Оставайтесь. 

Он кивнул. Какое-то время мы молча пили свои дринки, украдкой разглядывая друг друга. Наконец, мужчина сказал:

\- У вас такой озабоченный вид, сэр. Могу ли я вам чем-то помочь?

Я покачал головой. Моему случайному собеседнику явно не терпелось поговорить, а мне хотелось размотать нити воспоминаний.

\- Вы ничем мне не поможете, мистер...

\- Роджер. Зовите меня просто Роджер.

Он протянул руку. Я пожал его крепкую ладонь.

\- Ну тогда я... - синяя неоновая птица, одинокая и растрёпанная, вспыхнула в сознании. - Корвин. 

Роджер рассмеялся.

\- Скажите, Корвин, у вас в роду не было римских полководцев?

Теперь рассмеялся я.

\- Откровенно говоря, я мало что помню, кроме того, что родственники у меня всё-таки есть.

\- Правда? - он наклонился ко мне ближе. - А что с вами случилось? Временная амнезия?

Я пожал плечами. Кто бы знал, что это такое со мной происходит.

\- Знаете что, - сказал Роджер. - Я всё-таки могу вам помочь.

\- Как?

\- Вообще-то я писатель. Мне интересны люди, а вы мне кажетесь очень интересным человеком, Корвин. В вас определённо есть какая-то тайна, к которой мне, как писателю, хочется прикоснуться. Вдруг, рассказывая свою историю, вы вспомните, что с вами произошло. 

Я думал о том же парой минут назад. Этот человек внушал доверие. Он был искренен и действительно хотел помочь. Ну и любопытство глодало его жадную до загадок душу.

\- А какой жанр?

\- Фантастические истории, - он улыбнулся мне. - Я же говорю, что люблю тайны.

\- Тогда, - я улыбнулся ему в ответ, - вам будет легче воспринять всё, что я вам расскажу.

\- Несомненно, - его подвижные длинные пальцы вертели стакан.

\- Сперва скажите, где я нахожусь?

Он поднял бровь.

\- У вас действительно что-то с памятью... Это город Балтимор, штат Мэриленд.

Значит, Соединённые Штаты. Всё там же, только на несколько тысяч миль подальше. Я вздрогнул. Я что, жил в Штатах? Да, жил... Но давно. Ещё до того, как мне выстрелили в сердце, и снег запорошил моё лицо белым. В Америке жил кто-то, кого я должен непременно отыскать и сказать нечто важное, кто-то нужный мне, как дыхание и Свет. Вот только кто? Злая память молчала.

Я потёр подбородок пальцами.

\- Даже не знаю, с чего начать, мистер писатель. Потому что своего прошлого я не помню. 

\- Может, вы королевская особа в изгнании? - В светлых глазах Роджера плыла ирония, и, кажется, он уже начал сочинять свой текст. У писателей часто такое бывает - схватятся за, казалось бы, дурацкую мысль и давай её развивать в историю, которая выйдет совсем не дурацкой, а то и вовсе трагичной. 

Но от предположения писателя меня словно током дёрнуло. О, да! Мой статус во всех мирах горел клеймом, затмевая все прочие подробности моей жизни. Я невольно дотронулся до вечно ноющего шрама на шее.

\- Да, я ссыльный принц... - эти слова прозвучали как-то беспомощно и не походили на гордую речь королевской особы. - Только я не такой принц, как у вас...

\- Как у нас? - зацепился за слова Роджер. - А у вас – это где?

Я шумно выдохнул.

\- В настоящем мире.

\- То есть, вы хотите сказать, что этот мир – не настоящий? - он обвёл рукой бар и немногочисленных посетителей.

\- Он настоящий только для вас. Для меня – это иллюзия. Настоящий мир – почти такой же, как и ваш, но ваш является его точной копией. Отражением.

Роджер задумчиво хмыкнул.

\- Оригинальная трактовка солипсизма.

\- Считайте это фантастической историей, - улыбнулся я.

Он кивнул, и мы заказали ещё по порции виски. Я чувствовал, что меня развезло от тепла и алкоголя. Я помнил, что моё тело не подвластно хмелю, но здесь оно было очень даже подвластно. 

\- Итак, вы, Корвин – принц из другого мира, которого зачем-то сослали в наше... эээ... Отражение. А почему? Вы что - преступник?

\- Да.

\- Надеюсь, вы не маньяк, - рассмеялся Роджер.

\- В обоих мирах меня считают даже хуже маньяка.

\- Почему?

В глазах писателя, в которые я сейчас смотрел, отразилась глухая тоска.

\- Вы верите в дьявола, Роджер?

\- Ну, если предположить, что Господь существует, значит, дьяволу тоже есть место в нашем мире... - Он осёкся. - Или в другом мире?

Я усмехнулся:

\- Насколько мне известно, в вашем мире нет никого. Ни Бога, ни дьявола, есть лишь их Отражения. Отражения в религиях, литературе, музыке, кинематографе, искажённые вашим восприятием. Впрочем, наш мир тоже не избежал искажений. Копия ничем не хуже.

\- Вы говорите страшные вещи, Корвин, - он нервно рассмеялся.

\- Я всего лишь рассказываю фантастическую историю.

\- О, да... - Роджер рассеянно уставился на свои подрагивающие пальцы. - Вы сказали, что у вас есть родственники... 

\- Братья.

\- Надо полагать, тоже все принцы?

\- Да.

\- И сколько же вас?

Я задумался. В памяти прыгал какой-то совершенно безумный разброс чисел – от десяти до ста пятидесяти. Остановился на дюжине, что-то говорило – именно эти братья значат куда больше, чем остальные.

\- Двенадцать.

\- А сестёр у вас нет?

\- Нет.

\- Жаль, - он побарабанил пальцами по столику. - Итак, двенадцать принцев некоего Настоящего Мира. А как называется ваш мир?

\- Так же, как ваш.

\- Ну, так неинтересно, - разочарованно протянул он. - Я уж думал это какой-нибудь Авалон...

Я вновь посмотрел на него.

\- Придумайте ему название. Это вам по силам, мистер писатель.

Он задумчиво кивнул и бросил взгляд на наручные часы.

\- Обязательно придумаю... Прошу извинить, но меня ждут.

Роджер поднялся. Положил на столик деньги, расплатившись за себя и за меня. Перехватив мой протестующий взгляд, сказал:

\- Считайте это небольшим гонораром за вашу фантастическую историю. Вы необычный человек, Корвин. Вам бы самому стать писателем.

\- Я попробую, - улыбнулся я. - В следующей жизни.

\- В другом Отражении?

\- Других не бывает.

\- Это тоже не интересно. - Он коснулся чуткими пальцами розы на воротнике пальто. - И, знаете, серебро вам подходит больше, чем золото.

Роджер отсалютовал мне и направился к выходу. Я смотрел ему вслед и думал о _серебре_. О серебряных искрах в серых глазах, и о серебряных прядях в платиновых волосах... Но сейчас я должен встретиться с золотым мальчиком и потребовать от него объяснений.

Я шёл под дождём, куда глаза глядят, пока не наткнулся на высокого человека в белом плаще. Он держал зонт, но капли дождя всё равно запутались в золотистых прядях. Брат протянул мне руку.

\- Ну, здравствуй...

Он осторожно взял меня за руку и повёл куда-то, словно ребёнка. Я послушно последовал за ним.

\- Надеюсь, ты ни с кем здесь не болтал?

Я пожал плечами.

\- Болтал.

\- О, Создатель! Ну почему же ты всегда такой несносный? - он раздражённо повёл плечами. - И кто он?

\- Писатель. Фантаст.

Брат едва заметно перевёл дыхание.

\- Ну хорошо хоть не ушлый репортёришко, надумавший взять интервью у дьявола.

\- Да кто бы ему поверил...

\- Мало ли тут психов.

Некоторое время мы шли молча. Зонт не спасал нас от косого дождя, и мы вымокли насквозь. Я никак не мог вспомнить ни имени брата, ни своего. Наконец, не выдержал и спросил:

\- Слушай, брат, у меня тут немножко память отбило... Как хоть тебя зовут?

Он остановился, повернулся ко мне, нахмурился. 

\- Я не помню. И давай поторопимся, а то совсем потеряемся в этом мёртвом месте.

\- И как зовут меня, ты тоже не помнишь?

\- Тебя помню. Рафаэль.

Я попробовал имя на вкус, покатал буквы на языке, но не ощутил ничего. И память всё так же тонула в непроглядном сумраке. Важнее собственного имени мне казалось имя того, кто ждал меня.

\- Я должен найти кого-то. Ты знаешь - кого, брат?

\- Мы сейчас этим и занимаемся.

Он сложил зонт и поднял голову, устремив взор в небеса, которые закручивались в чёрную воронку, подёрнутую рваной фиолетовой пеленой. Из центра воронки ударил ослепительно-белый луч. 

Обнявшись, мы вошли в него.

И перед тем, как снова потерять себя, я думал только о серебре.


	10. Искушение архангела Михаэля

Габриэль стоит и смотрит на необычную мумию.

Её «бинты» сработаны из тонких деревянных пластин, соединённых в единую ленту. Лицо закрыто маской. У древесины необычный цвет и необычные свойства.

Габриэль приказывает роботу снять маску, наклоняется, всматривается в лицо Элессы… Оно тоже похоже на дерево – тёмное, морщинистое, высохшее.

К помосту, где лежит мумия, подходит Михаэль, и Габриэль спрашивает: «Зачем ты так поступил, брат?».

«Затем, – отвечает Михаэль, – что если _он_ не захотел стать моим, то не будет ничьим».

«Это жестоко, брат. Ты же видишь: он медленно умирает. Знаешь о его выборе, и заставляешь страдать. И Рафаэль… он тоже страдает _там_ в одиночестве».

«И я страдал. Когда знал, видел, чувствовал, что они вместе. Чьи страдания ранят тебя меньше? Мои? Тогда попробуй, освободи его!» – Михаэль смеётся.

Он знает, о чём говорит. Консуться голодного эмпира, высохшего до состояния мумии - значит отдать ему часть своего Света. Накормить его. Поэтому за мумией ухаживает робот, который слушается лишь своего создателя, Михаэля, и особых гостей – до определённого момента.

Габриэль помнил: перед тем, как робот обернул Элессу «бинтами», в эльмайну метнули нож с клинком из того же Древа. А потом Михаэль приказал биомеху регулярно перематывать «бинты» – чтобы они плотнее прилегали к усыхающему телу. Архистратиг очень не хотел, чтобы Элесса сбежал.

Ангел вздыхает. Думает, глядя на лицо без маски: «Ну почему ты не позовёшь его сейчас? Позови его, пока он здесь! Кто ещё сможет… и _захочет_ освободить тебя?»

И слышит в ответ слабую мысль: «Да потому, что это может быть ловушкой. Способом заставить Рафаэля начать войну, о которой так мечтает ваш стратег… и не может развязать её сам».

Михаэль опять смеётся: «Элесса прав. Глупо не использовать такую фанатичную привязанность друг к другу».

Габриэль осуждающе качает головой.

«Ты нехорошо поступаешь, брат. Зная о его выборе…».

«Да что мне его выбор? – Ангел презрительно встряхивает плечами. – Он сказал, что разделит с Рафаэлем всё, пойдёт за ним всюду. Но с какой стати мне уважать мнение какого-то эльмайну?».

«Это мелкий поступок, брат, – Габриэль смотрит на Михаэля в упор. – Ты пользуешься тем, что Рафаэль не может защитить его. И провоцируешь войну».

«Я хочу уничтожить Тьму».

«В себе или везде? Если в себе – для этого война не нужна. Если везде…».

«Везде».

«Тогда вспомни о мирах, где ты это уже сделал».

Михаэль вздрагивает, словно получив пощёчину.

«Уйди, брат».

Габриэль внимательно смотрит на архистратига, на Элессу – и молча выходит.

Поднимается по бесчисленным шатким переходам к солнечному свету, ветру и воздуху.

Когда его мысли угасают вдали, Михаэль садится на край помоста, где лежит мумия. Робот уже закончил снимать с неё бинты, и ангел внимательно рассматривает некогда совершенное тело. Теперь, когда мышцы атрофировались, а кожа высохла и обтянула торчащие кости и суставы, оно уже не кажется ему верхом совершенства. Он дотрагивается до мумии кончиками пальцев, будто желая убедиться, что это не сон. Говорит вслух:

\- Я не хочу возвращать тебя Рафаэлю. Не хочу, чтобы вы были вместе. Да, это тёмное желание, а я ангел Света и должен бороться с Тьмой… в первую очередь – в себе. Но я уже изнемогаю от этой борьбы. Я хочу иметь тебя. Пусть рабом, пусть сломанной постельной игрушкой – но иметь. Я могу сделать так, что ты не будешь ощущать разницы между нами. Скажешь «да» – и я восстановлю твоё тело, сделаю его ещё прекраснее. Скажешь «нет»… – Ангел подносит пальцы ко лбу мумии. Пальцы слабо светятся, с них на Элессу перетекает энергия, Свет, жизнь. Из горла мумии слышится слабый стон. Тоскливый и восторженный.

\- Да, он давал тебе Свет, – кивает сам себе Михаэль. – Вот почему ты продержался так долго. Но всё рано или поздно кончается. Древо выпьет тебя, оставить лишь оболочку, – ангел криво усмехается, – и вот её-то я и отдам Рафаэлю, когда он вернётся.

«Ты уверен, что хочешь именно этого, ангел?».

\- Чего «этого»?

«Моей смерти… Горя Рафаэля… Войны, после которой уже ничего не будет…».

\- Я хочу уничтожить Тьму!

«Начни с себя».

\- Я же сказал… – Михаэль осекается. – Ты… ты имел в виду – _буквально_? – ангел вскакивает с постамента. – Как ты посмел думать такое?! Проклятый тёмный!

Элесса мысленно хохочет. Смех не утихает, становится сильнее. Его теперь почти слышно. Михаэль ругается и сплёвывает себе под ноги, словно портовый грузчик.

\- Дурак, – цедит он сквозь зубы, – эмпир. – И повелительно, роботу:

\- Немедленно обмотай его «бинтами». Как можно плотнее. И маску не забудь наложить.

«Что, даже не поцелуешь на прощание?», – новый приступ смеха.

«Нет, эмпир. Больше еды ты от меня не получишь».

«Ненавижу тебя, Михаэль».

Ангел кивнул: «Я знаю. Ты единственный не-ainoo, который может различить двух близнецов. Пусть даже так примитивно».

И архангел вышел прочь из пещеры, оставив робота наедине с полуживой мумией.


	11. Затеряннный рай

_И стал он сед_  
От долгих лет,  
На сердце - тени Ада.  
Искал года,  
Но нет следа  
Страны той - Эль-Дорадо. 

Самое ценное лучше всего прятать на виду.

Этот парадоксальный принцип использовали ангелы Света, создавая свой форпост на Земле. Более того, они искусственно организовали шумиху вокруг этой местности, и пока авантюристы и романтики всех мастей пытались добраться до вожделенной цели, ainoo спокойно обосновались несколькими километрами выше этой цели и посмеивались над людским тщеславием и людскими же мечтами.

Ainoo никогда не скрывали своего присутствия на Земле, однако и не давали людям в точности убедиться в их существовании. Эта двойная игра, придуманная замечательным стратегом Михаэлем, была призвана решить сразу несколько задач – это и испытание веры, порой сводящее с ума, и возможность внедрять свои тайные планы, и контроль над людьми, и прочее, и прочее. Но на каждую хитрую игру найдётся ещё более хитрый игрок. Чем технократичнее становились люди, чем больше развивали свою науку, а религию превращали в бизнес, тем сильнее разрывались связи между ними и ainoo. Теперь только полные безумцы могли верить в нас, те самые авантюристы и романтики, которым нужно было нечто большее, чем материя. И которые искали потерянный рай.

Михаэль проигрывал в битве за души, попавшись в ловушку собственных же интриг, но мне тогда, если честно, было не до нашего политического противостояния. 

«Твоя ссылка будет отсрочена, пока ты не найдёшь _его_ … его _материю_ , - сказал мне Габриэль. – Раз уж так вышло».

«Ты знаешь, где он?».

«Нет».

«Я имею в виду его материю, ты же понял, не прикидывайся идиотом».

«Нет. Я не знаю, где прячет его Хель. А если бы знал – не сказал. Я и так делаю для тебя слишком много».

«Зачем ты помогаешь мне?».

«Я не хочу войны. Уходи, Рафаэль».

«Если ты не хочешь войны, Габи, скажи мне прямо сейчас, где он, и всё быстро разрешится…»

«Убирайся с глаз моих, сатана. Я сказал всё, что мог. Удачных поисков».

 

Я не поверил ему. Ангелы Света не могу лгать, это отнимает их силы. Но Габи тогда решил пожертвовать частью своего Света, и я не мог понять во имя чего.

Однако слово он сдержал. Ровно семь лет мне было позволено странствовать по миру в поисках Элессы, с прежними условиями – не пользоваться некоторыми способностями ainoo, открывать порталы, например, или изменять материю, и не вмешиваться в дела людей. Но мне было так же на них плевать, как и на войны Михаэля, кроме той войны, которую он развязал против меня лично.

Семь лет упорных поисков, загадок, мытарств. Иногда, соскальзывая от усталости в короткий транс, привалившись спиной к дереву, промокая под тропическим ливнем, я забывал о том, кто я такой, и меня посещала странная мысль, что быть обычным человеком не так уж плохо. Я чувствовал себя свободным как никогда. Но всё это было позже.

 

Чтобы раздобыть все зацепки, мне пришлось попотеть. Первым делом я выследил Каму, верного фаворита Хеля. Я не люблю насилие, хотя пришлось к нему прибегнуть. Кама всё равно восстановится после пыток, но вот как долго он выдержит боль?

И когда Кама сорвал голос от собственного крика, когда почти истёк кровью, к нам явился Михаэль. Увидев, что я сделал с его любовником, он, не сдержавшись, выругался.

\- Ты безжалостное чудовище, Рафаэль, - зло процедил он. – Палачом был, палачом останешься.

\- Где? – спросил я, сжимая кисть Камы, которая лишилась почти всех пальцев. – И тогда я оставлю ему мизинец, чтобы ваши любовные игры не стали совсем уж пресными.

Камаэль жалобно всхлипнул. 

\- Хель… за что?.. Я ничего не знаю…

Михаэль бросил на него взгляд и тут же отвёл глаза, недовольно скривившись.

\- Он правда не знает, ему нельзя лгать.

\- Ещё как можно. Вы все с удовольствием врёте во имя высших целей и теряете остатки своей сущности. Вы уже давно не ainoo, а чёрт знает кто.

\- Уж тебе это точно неведомо. Ты первый из нас, кто перестал быть ainoo, и уже, верно, забыл, каково оно.

\- Где, Михаэль?

Он усмехнулся.

\- Ну что ж, Рафаэль. Раз твоё наказание отложил сам Создатель, мне ли противиться его воле? Мог бы не трогать Каму, а сразу прийти ко мне.

\- Где?

\- Отпусти его, слышишь? Отпусти, и поговорим. Слово ангела Света.

Меня тошнило от всего этого, да и Камаэль отыграл трагическую роль на полях нашей войны. Я швырнул его Михаэлю. Кама, простонав, повалился прямо на него, Хель едва успел подхватить его на руки.

\- Позволь мне отнести его домой, и я сразу вернусь.

\- Ты дал Слово.

Он кивнул. Некоторое время я пробыл в одиночестве, в полутёмном подвале, забрызганном ангельской кровью, и чувствовал себя прескверно.

Вскоре мрак вновь рассеяло сияние, и из портала вынырнул Михаэль.

\- Давно мы так не говорили с тобой, один на один, - сказал он, мягко улыбаясь. – Не лучшие обстоятельства, но всё же…

\- Я не настроен на философские беседы, просто скажи, - устало ответил я. – Скажи, где Элесса. А лучше отдай его материю мне. По-хорошему.

\- Что ты с ней будешь делать? – рассмеялся Хель. – Трахать мёртвого? С тебя станется, Люцифер…

Я почувствовал, как инферно вскипает в моей крови. Поднял на брата глаза.

\- А что делаешь с его телом _ты_? Я не знаю, Хель. Возможно, ты делаешь с ним, что похуже. 

\- Я делаю то, что должно, то, что делал и с тобой. – Я вздрогнул. – Я охраняю его материю, пока не закончится ссылка. Это моя работа.

\- Отдай мне тело. Преступник я, а не он. Вы сами отпустили Элессу, поэтому его телом, как его создатель, могу распоряжаться только я.

\- О, начались юридические разбирательства, - он довольно улыбнулся. – Может, ещё вспомнишь закон об авторском праве? 

\- Что это за закон?

Михаэль махнул рукой.

\- А, тебя уже не было здесь. Впрочем, неважно. Человеческие законы на нас не распространяются. Мы живём по совести.

\- Значит, вы уже давно мертвы. Совести у тебя, Хель, ни на грош. Отдай мне Элессу.

Наши взгляды встретились, пересеклись, как мечи.

\- Хорошо, Рафаэль. Ты получишь его, но сначала найди.

\- Зная, как ты умеешь прятать, я буду искать его ещё десять тысяч лет. Намекни хотя бы. Тебе же выгоднее, чтобы я снова убрался отсюда как можно быстрее.

Он приблизился ко мне и внезапно провёл языком по моей щеке. Я дёрнулся и пихнул его кулаком в плечо, отталкивая.

\- Кровь Камы, - сказал он. – Сладкая. А с твоего прекрасного лица она ещё сладше, брат… Когда ты злишься, ты такой очаровательный, искуситель…

\- Что тебе нужно? Хочешь меня? Я отдамся, не сомневайся, только скажи про Элессу.

Он презрительно фыркнул.

\- Я всегда знал, что ты шлюха. Ангельская шлюха, которую все имели, пока она не решила придержать свой Свет только для себя.

Это был удар ниже пояса. Если бы не желание выведать у него информацию любой ценой, я бы не сдержался. Мне хотелось вырвать его язык и свернуть ему шею. Видимо, он заметил, как полыхает инферно в моих глазах, и поспешил отойти в сторону.

\- Ты любишь играть, сатана, да? Я тоже люблю играть. – Михаэль задумчиво рассматривал свою ладонь, потом повернулся ко мне, улыбнулся. – Мы так похожи, брат. И не только внешне. Поиграем?

Я втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Глаза застилал багровый туман.

\- Говори.

Он засмеялся.

\- Лови координаты – Затерянный рай. Этого достаточно.

\- Где это? Эдем? 

\- А разве Д’Айше достоин пребывания в раю?

Сияние ослепило меня, и он исчез. А в ушах звенел его радостный, почти детский смех.

Пару дней я просидел над картой, отмечая вероятные места Затерянного рая на Земле. Все необычные места, некоторые и раем-то трудно назвать. И почти все они были созданы ainoo, а потом покинуты по разным причинам. Что там творилось после нас – неизвестно, но достаточно изучить человеческие легенды, чтобы понять - творилось странное. Джунгли Амазонки, Бермудский треугольник, Сарагосы, Тибет, легендарные страны вроде Китеж-града, Авалона или Эльдорадо. Я проверял каждую зацепку, но не учёл в своих рассуждениях принцип «спрячь на виду».

Незачем искать там, где давно никого нет, включая самих ainoo. Незачем раскапывать старые могилы. Пусть мёртвые хоронят своих мертвецов, а мой Эле жив, хоть временно душа его покинула тело, как когда-то в инферно... Он жив, и искать его надо среди живых.

Надо идти туда, где шумно, где правда мешается с вымыслом, и где устроен земной филиал Эдема.

Я прибыл в Катманду мартовским утром. Пёстрый, разноголосый и разноязыкий город оглушил меня, опьянил своим пряным запахом, смешанным с удушливо-сладким ароматом цветущих орхидей, роз и азалий. Среди ярко одетых, разукрашенных азиатов, будто навсегда застрявших в средневековье, встречались и европейцы. Туризм здесь разрешили чуть более двадцати лет назад, и толпы охочих до экзотики людей наводнили прежде закрытую ото всех страну. В большинстве своём это были хиппи, которые своей простотой и открытостью завоевали доверие непальцев, а также пополнили их кошельки, скупая гашиш, продукты, арендуя велосипеды и снимая местные хибары. Я нанял рикшу и быстро добрался до Фреки Стрит – рая для местных наркоманов, проституток и прочих маргинальных личностей. Где ещё может найти приют изгой, как не среди изгоев?

\- Господина хочет удовольствие?

Неземной красоты и неясного пола существо взирало на меня тёмными глазами, напоминающими глаза лани, и говорило со мной на ломаном английском.

Я заглянул в эти глаза пристальнее, и существо тоненько вскрикнуло.

\- Господина… - оно невнятно пролепетало что-то на своём птичьем языке, я лишь понял, что меня назвали асуром (1). 

Я ухмыльнулся и произнёс по-английски:

\- Отведи-ка меня к _вашему_ асуру. Говорят, он прорицатель?

Существо покачало головой, разноцветные бусины, украшавшие его волосы, мелко затряслись.

Я взял тонкую руку, провёл большим пальцем по нежной оливковой коже. Существо всхлипнуло, подняло на меня влажные глаза, испуганно сглотнуло, и под увесистой вязкой бус судорожно зашёлся кадык. Мальчик.

\- Отведи.

Он выдернул руку и бросился бежать, путаясь в складках длинной разноцветной юбки. Потом остановился, обернулся. Он чуть не плакал.

\- Проклянёшь?

\- Ага, - весело отозвался я.

Мальчик тяжело вздохнул. Потом, кивнув, быстро зашагал. Я последовал за ним.

\- Если ты асур, - угрюмо пробурчал он на том же искажённом английском, – мог бы и сам найти.

\- Мог бы, - ответил я. – Но так быстрее. Я тороплюсь.

Вскоре мы подошли к кирпичному двухэтажному дому с черепичной крышей, окна были прикрыты ставнями. Я сразу же уловил слабое присутствие Света - больше, чем есть в обычных людях, но гораздо меньше, чем в ainoo, но и этого хватит, чтобы обеспечить весёлую жизнь с видениями и стать потенциальным клиентом психиатрической лечебницы.

Я протянул мальчишке несколько рупий. Он захныкал.

\- Шива… Шива накажет меня…

Только сейчас я заметил под свисающим монисто три белых горизонтальных полосы на лбу, знак принадлежности к шиваистскому культу.

Я погладил его по голове и благодарно поцеловал в губы, наклонившись. Мой проводник задрожал.

\- Господина… - он потянулся ко мне всем своим хрупким телом.

Я подмигнул ему и сунул деньги в ладонь.

\- Не переживай, парень. Шива – тоже немного асур. Он поймёт.

\- Господина… - робкий голос звал меня, но я уже поднимался на второй этаж.

Прорицатель в гашишном дыму валялся на циновках, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Это был здоровенный блондин, заросший волосами обкуренный хиппи, далёкий потомок какого-то ангела Света, который согрешил с его пра-пра-пра- и ещё много раз прабабкой.

Немудрено, что сия одарённая личность немедленно ударилась во все эзотерические тяжкие, которые в то буйное время обязательно были сопряжены с употреблением психоделиков и прочих изменяющих сознание веществ. 

Парень уставился на меня мутными блёклыми глазами.

\- Чувак… чо те надо, чувак? Не приемный день…

Я молча поднял его с пола, встряхнул.

Хиппи закашлялся, издал горлом булькающий звук, бросился за занавеску. Я терпеливо ждал, пока он проблюётся. Таким образом наркотик из крови не выведешь, но очищение организма этому поспособствует.

Вскоре прорицатель, пошатываясь, вышел ко мне, плюхнулся со стоном на циновки. Я опустился рядом, разглядывая его бледное отёкшее лицо. Хиппи поскрёб в спутанной бороде, уставился было на меня, потом опустил глаза.

\- Какого хрена, чувак? Ты кто такой?

\- Неважно. Я ищу Шамбалу.

Он расхохотался. Смеялся долго, раскачиваясь и хлопая себя по коленям. Потом оборвал смех.

\- А ты сегодня сколько выкурил, приятель? Всяко больше, чем я. – Я промолчал, он неприязненно спросил: – Её все ищут, а я причём?

\- Тебя зовут Свен Торвальдсон, - я отчеканивал слова, чтобы до него быстрее дошло. – Тебе девятнадцать лет. Твоя мать работает официанткой в дорогом ресторане, а отца своего ты не знаешь. Три года назад она собиралась пойти в банк, снять немного денег, но ты начал её отговаривать. Потом из новостей вы узнали, что в этом банке террорист захватил четверых заложников…

\- Все остались живы.

\- Да, все остались живы. И только твоя мать погибла бы, потому что от газа, который пустили в здание, у неё бы случился анафилактический шок. Поэтому ты всеми правдами и неправдами отговорил её.

Парень вздрогнул. Всё время, пока я говорил, он сидел, застыв каменным изваянием.

\- Откуда ты…

Я вздохнул.

\- Чувак, я много чего знаю, особенно, если это лежит на самой поверхности твоего сознания. Но есть вещи, которых я по умолчанию не имею права знать. Например, я не знаю, где Шамбала.

\- Да кто ты такой, чёрт тебя возьми?

Я улыбнулся.

\- Если бы каждый, кто задавал мне этот вопрос, платил мне по баксу, я давно бы стал мультимиллионером. Но деньги меня не интересуют. Мне нужна информация о Шамбале, а я постараюсь излечить твою мать от рака.

Он прикрыл глаза.

\- Свен, ведь ты же сюда за этим явился. Тебе было видение, что здесь тебе помогут. Так вот он я, ты нашёл, что искал.

Парень открыл глаза, впился в меня взглядом, словно пытаясь просверлить насквозь.

\- А что я тебе буду должен? Душу продать?

Мне сделалось не по себе. Интересно, сколько ещё эта легенда будет в силе?

\- Друг мой, душу ты так или иначе отдашь дьяволу, если будешь продолжать жить, как сейчас. Дьяволу, в общем, глубоко похрену и на твою душу, и на то, что ты с ней делаешь. А мне нужна информация, взамен я предлагаю конкретную услугу. Всего лишь бизнес, чувак. Но, если ты такой духовный подвижник, можешь рассказать мне бесплатно.

Ехидная улыбка исказила его прежде простодушное лицо. 

\- Заберись сюда, - он постучал по своей голове, - и узнай.

«Дурак! Ты – дитя ангела Света, - захотелось крикнуть мне, - и всё, что связано с ними, я не могу считывать, могу только догадываться!».

Вместо этого я терпеливо ответил:

\- Этого я узнать не могу.

Какое-то время мы молча сидели, глядя друг на друга. Я с надеждой, а он с подозрением. Сомнения боролись в нём. Наконец, цель оправдала средства, и он глухо заговорил.

\- Я правда не знаю, где Шамбала, приятель. Но я чувствую след, который может туда привести. – Я замер, вслушиваясь в каждое слово. – Тебя точно приведёт, потому что ты кто угодно, только не человек. Ты на себя в зеркало-то смотрел? Таких людей не бывает, на Библии могу поклясться. Я не знаю, кто ты, но если ты поможешь моей матери… - Свен перевёл дыхание. – Отправляйся в Пашупатинат. Туда ведёт это… это… - он замялся, не зная, какое сравнение подобрать.

\- Свет.

\- А вот это ты знаешь…

Я усмехнулся, потрепал его по плечу. 

\- Это я знаю. Спасибо, Свен. И завязывай с гашишем. Он не поможет познать истину, только ещё больше запутает.

Выйдя из дома, я увидел, что мой проводник не ушёл, а смиренно сидит на крылечке, погрузив босые ноги в пыль. Заметив меня, он вскочил.

\- Господина сделал дела?

Я молча кивнул и зашагал вдоль дороги, задумавшись, почему дорога в Шамбалу пролегает не через путь Вишну (2), а через путь Шивы. Хотя, если принять во внимание, что форпост создавался Михаэлем, то ничего удивительного.

\- Господина…

Я обернулся. Мальчик, как заворожённый, тащился следом. 

\- Что тебе, парень? Ещё денег?

Неожиданно он бухнулся передо мной на колени и забормотал на санскрите, отбивая поклоны.

\- Ом намах Шивайа (3), ом намах Шивайа, ом намах Шивайа…

Я схватил его за худенькое плечико и рывком поднял с колен.

\- Никакой я тебе не Шива. У меня даже руки всего две, - попытался я отшутиться.

Он упорно мотал головой, продолжая бормотать это своё «ом намах Шивайа». Я встряхнул мальчишку, он заткнулся, воззрился на меня мокрыми от слёз глазами. Похоже, маленький шиваит, а по совместительству малолетняя проститутка, с какого-то перепугу уверовал, что я его бог.

И пока такие мальчики будут искренне верить в асуров и богов, разгуливающих по улицам их родного города, ainoo будут процветать, мрачно подумал я.

\- Я – не Шива, - сказал я на хинди, сжав плечо мальчика так, что он ойкнул. – Вернее, я только его часть. Обратная сторона твоего бога. Считай, брат-близнец.

\- Рудра-Шива (4), - прошептал он, и осторожно убрал мою руку с плеча. – Ты пришёл разрушить наш мир?

\- Нет. Я пришёл кое-кого найти. Потом уберусь обратно. Так что, не переживай, время этой кальпы (5) ещё не закончилось, - я сжал его точёное личико пальцами, посмотрел в испуганные непонимающие глаза. – Ты забудешь о нашей встрече, тёзка (6). А ещё перестанешь продавать своё тело белым людям и пойдёшь в школу. Ступай теперь.

Его глаза затуманились, он весь сжался, отвернулся от меня и побрёл назад по пыльной дороге.

Я смотрел ему вслед и думал, что пора бы богам уже наградить моё длительное воздержание и примерное поведение в этом отношении. Да вот только я знал этих богов, как облупленных, и знал, что на награды, подарки и милости они не слишком щедры.

Храмовый комплекс Пашупатинат, раскинувшийся по обе стороны реки Багмати, был призван отразить величие Шивы-Пашупати, царя живых. А также Шивы, у которого был самый большой лингам (7) в мире. Комплекс утыкали сим величественным органом аж в количестве ста восьми штук. Всё это меня изрядно веселило, но я напустил на себя почтительный вид и присел на выщербленные каменные ступени рядом с группой садху (8), облачёнными в ярко-оранжевые одежды.

Один садху расположился в стороне ото всех и, кажется, медитировал. Чёрный и высохший, он напоминал дерево, которое росло из этих камней лет этак тысячу. Йог был человеком, а эти замечательные люди умудрялись сохранить в себе и даже приумножить данное им; поэтому они замечали то, что обычные люди не в состоянии заметить. Я всегда восхищался терпением, стойкостью и нечеловеческим спокойствием садху. Вот истинно святые люди, которые в мою контору попадают разве по собственному желанию познать все стороны этого мира. И кто, как не йоги, могут мне подсказать?

Я расположился напротив, тоже приняв позу лотоса, сложил руки лодочкой. Садху открыл глаза. Он так и остался безмятежно-каменным. Только светились белки глаз на тёмном морщинистом лице.

\- Спрашивай, - сказал мне йог на хинди.

\- Мне нужно попасть в Шамбалу. 

\- Разве Махадеве (9) закрыт туда путь?

Я вздрогнул. Ну спасибо, родные, за честь, конечно. Но это у вас я – уважаемый Махадева, а у своих – вечный мальчик для битья. Свой среди чужих, чужой среди своих, так сказать. 

\- Значит, закрыт. Меня… эээ… наказали.

Йог задумчиво пожевал сухими губами.

\- В сердце твоём печаль и скорбь. Что с тобой случилось, Махадева?

\- Я ищу любимого… любимого асура…

Старик вновь задумался. Видимо, я умудрился всё-таки сбить с толку даже йога, но он не решился задать мне сакраментальный вопрос о жене, которой у меня отродясь не было.

Садху спросил: 

\- Поэтому ты странствуешь по Земле? 

\- Да.

\- Шамбала тоже странствует.

Я задумался над его словами. Выходит, что форпост Михаэля – передвижной, а чуткие к Свету создания это как-то улавливают.

\- И где же она теперь? – беспомощно спросил я йога, ощущая себя чуть ли не школьником, прогулявшим все уроки.

\- Ты ищешь свою любовь в Шамбале?

\- Да.

\- Значит, Шамбала там, где твоя любовь.

Эта восточная мудрость меня окончательно добила. Эле находится в Шамбале, а Шамбала там, где Эле. И что вся эта ахинея значит?

\- Уважаемый садху… - начал было я, но йог снова впал в транс или сделал вид, что разговор окончен. Вот ещё почему я люблю этих святых людей – если они считают, что сказали всё, что хотели сказать, будь ты хоть трижды Махадевой и четырежды магараджей, ответов не получишь.

Похоже, мне тоже нужна медитация, чтобы вернуть ясность мышления ainoo, которую я, наверное, утратил за время ссылки и жизни среди людей. 

Я отыскал тихий угол в одном из садов, окружавших храм, и потянулся Светом к небесам. 

Шамбала там, где твоя любовь.

От моей любви осталось только высохшее тело.

Как мне ощутить его?

Я не чувствовал Элессу ни в одном из своих походов. И не чувствую сейчас. И, что ещё непонятнее, нигде не ощущаю присутствия ainoo.

Моя любовь в моём сердце.

Может, надо ощутить Шамбалу своим сердцем?

Но всё это казалось эзотерическими бреднями, вроде бредней тех экзальтированных проходимцев, которые дарят миру «лучики света», а потом стекаются в инферно толпами, так и не поняв, что такое Свет.

Я сканировал сознанием окрестности Непала, заболоченные тераи, джунгли, подножия гор…

_Рафаэль…_

Чувство, совсем истёртое, давнее, исчезающее. Когда-то это был сильный эмоциональный выплеск, сейчас он превратился в едва различимый вздох, такой слабый, что узнать его в хаосе миллионов эмоций не смог бы и сам Создатель.

Но я _хотел_ узнать, я искал, и я нашёл.

Как собака, определившая по нюху цель, я сорвался с места и побежал за этой угасающей эмоцией, стараясь удержать её в сознании.

Я не помнил, сколько времени шёл, куда, и что говорил людям, пытающимся меня остановить; я не помню ничего, кроме той искры, что вела меня. Я сосредоточился только на этом слабо мерцающем в сознании _Рафаэль_.

Шамбала там, где твоя любовь.

И когда я обнаружил себя у южного подножия Джомолунгмы, я рассмеялся.

Моя искра терялась там. На самой вершине. И снова никакого присутствия ainoo. Это меня сильно смущало, но я доверился тому, кто привёл меня сюда. 

Нужно было возвращаться в город за альпинистским снаряжением, однако за это время я мог потерять след… 

Я без колебаний сбросил одежду и начал обрастать доспехами. Мне запретили пользоваться способностями ainoo и, вероятно, такое неповиновение или увеличит срок моей ссылки, или сделает её совсем невыносимой, но мне было плевать. У меня есть след, и упускать его - преступление по отношению к Элессе. С того времени, как я узнал, что Хель спрятал его тело где-то у себя, в сердце поселился холодный страх. Я не мог доверять брату – хоть он и ангел Света, но именно это развязывает ему руки и позволяет быть нетерпимым и жестоким к созданиям Тьмы, особенно к тем, к кому тянется его странная душа.

Выпустив крылья, я поднялся в воздух.

На уровне больше шести километров холод сделался плотным, казалось, я прогрызал лёд своим телом. Разреженный воздух обжигал лёгкие. Я летел над гигантскими хребтами, высматривая убежище ainoo, следовал за слабым, давно выкрикнутым мысленным зовом.

Передо мной высились такие крутые скальные стены, что даже снег не мог на них удержаться. Сейчас я находился на высоте примерно восьми километров.

Я увидел ущелье, едва заметное, напоминающее издалека трещину на гладкой поверхности скалы. Искра терялась где-то там. Я подобрался ближе. Очень узко. Вряд ли я смогу протиснуться внутрь. Если только снять доспехи и полностью окутать себя Светом…

Так я и поступил.

Наверное, со стороны это смотрелось жутковато. Совершенно голое существо с радостной улыбкой протискивается в узкую скалистую расщелину на высоте восьми тысяч метров, где замерзает сам воздух. Слава Создателю, зевак тут не было даже в виде птиц.

Уверен, вход в Шамбалу был где-то ещё, но мне пришлось с трудом пролезать в эту трещину, обдирая кожу на спине, животе, груди и ягодицах; если бы не мой Свет, я бы превратился в кусок мороженного мяса. В какой-то момент мне стало дурно, показалось, что стены сдавливают меня и сейчас полностью раздавят, но приступ клаустрофобии быстро прошёл.

Вскоре трещина стала расширяться, и я попал в коридор, который вёл вглубь скалы. У меня отпали все сомнения - коридор был искусственного происхождения, и делали его не люди.

Повеяло тёплым воздухом. А я вновь обтёк доспехами, и на всякий случай сформировал в руке инфернальный меч.

Коридор стал разветвляться и превращаться в лабиринт. Шамбала больше всего напоминала пещеру, вознесённую чудесным образом на небеса. В лабиринте царила кромешная тьма, поэтому я подсвечивал себе собственным телом.

Эмоция Элессы служила мне нитью Ариадны, ведя по тёмным проходам в неизвестность. Плохо одно – тут мог водиться Минотавр, и даже не один. А прикинуться, что я тут просто мимо проходил, отбившись от экскурсии по Шамбале, не получится. Началась открытая игра. Поэтому – либо бой с Минотавром, либо… Об этом я думать не хотел.

Как подтверждение своим мыслям, я наконец-то ощутил Свет ainoo. В пещере кто-то был. Кто-то затаился. Или, скорее всего, кто-то работал, не подозревая, что враг крадётся во тьме. Как бы там ни было, мы столкнёмся. На крайний случай у меня есть обещание Хеля, может быть, удастся поторговаться.

Коридор вывел меня в просторный полукруглый зал. Стены его были выложены живой зеленоватой губкой, создающей необходимые влажность и температуру воздуха. Тут было сухо и прохладно.

Посреди зала на ступенчатом помосте стоял саркофаг. Возле застыл биомеханический робот с поднятыми стальными манипуляторами, которые приводились в движение сухожилиями, прикреплёнными к будто бы освежёванному торсу. Очередная причудливая фантазия Уриэля.

На ступенях сидел Габриэль и дружелюбно мне улыбался. 

\- Я знал, что ты придёшь, - улыбнулся он ещё шире.

Можно подумать, он рад меня видеть. Хотя, кто его знает…

\- Оружие убери, - мягко сказал брат. – Имей приличия, в гости с оружием не ходят.

\- Я не в гости пришёл, а за Элессой, - я и не подумал спрятать меч.

Габриэль рассмеялся.

\- Вай-вай, злой и страшный раджа украл любимую жену нашего грозного Махадевы! Может, написать сценарий для Болливуда?

Не ответив на его ёрничанье, я прошёл к саркофагу. Габи чуть подвинулся, давая взойти мне.

Я склонился над лежащей там мумией. Тело Эле было полностью обёрнуто белыми бинтами из Мирового Древа, на лице лежала маска из того же материала.

\- Ну, убедился, что всё в порядке?

\- Нет. Сними с него маску, Габриэль.

Он недовольно вздохнул и отдал роботу приказ на Языке. 

Манипуляторы с тонкими гибкими конечностями бесшумно опустились к лицу Элессы и сняли маску. У меня комок к горлу подкатил. Некогда прекрасное лицо Эле теперь сморщилось, высохло, приобрело тёмно-коричневый цвет, как старое дерево. Но всё же это было моё создание, мой любовник, который столь неосмотрительно отправился за мной в ссылку и тут же угодил в руки к Михаэлю.

Жизнь едва теплилась в материи Элессы.

\- Создатель, что вы с ним сотворили… Он же… он же не ainoo, он наполовину человек, его материя может не выдержать… 

\- Сделаешь ему новое тело, - усмехнулся Габи.

Я почувствовал, как рукоять меча жжёт мне ладонь. Видимо, ангел ощутил всплеск инферно, и в руке Габриэля тут же возник меч из Света.

\- Хочешь крови, Рафаэль?

\- Да, хочу. Но не сейчас. Сейчас я заберу Элессу с собой.

\- Нет.

\- Тогда кровь прольётся здесь.

Ангел Света вскинул подбородок.

\- Ты не можешь его забрать. Ты можешь убедиться, что он никуда не делся, и что за ним присматривают. Михаэль говорил тебе только об этом.

\- Я вижу, как за ним присматривают. Лучше отойди, Габи, пожалуйста, я не хочу тебя убивать.

Что-то такое мелькнуло в его небесных глазах, тень затаённой обиды, давнего страдания. Губы Габриэля искривила усмешка. Броня из золотой чешуи мгновенно обтекла его тело.

\- Ты ещё попробуй меня убить, брат.

У меня мороз по спине пробежал от его тихого, ледяного «брат». Я отступил назад, поднимая меч.

\- Почему, Габи?

Он как-то странно рассмеялся, потом крутанулся вокруг своей оси, золотые волосы на мгновение окутали его сиянием, и бросился на меня с оружием. Я едва успел отскочить в сторону.

Памятуя о том, что оружие Света и Тьмы не скрещивается, я старался, чтобы Габриэль не попал по моему мечу, и стремился дотянуться до его материи. В этой тесноте приходилось фехтовать так, что оружие в моей руке напоминало не меч, но извивающийся хлыст, старательно избегающий столкновений со Световым мечом брата. А наш бой превратился в безумный танец. 

Я увернулся от атаки, и гибкий конец моего меча обвил ногу Габриэля, нанеся ему резаную рану, я резко дёрнул меч на себя, и брат, вскрикнув от неожиданности, рухнул на пол. Ногой я выбил Световое оружие из руки Габи. И тут же навалился на него, придавив к полу коленом – шипы на наколеннике поранили его броню, приставил меч к сердцу. 

Он тяжело дышал, лицо побледнело от боли – инферно разъедало его материю, но он улыбался, его глаза безмятежно светились. Ещё один сумасшедший, подумал я.

\- Ты убьёшь меня, брат? Как обещал?

Проклятье.

Из всех ainoo меньше всего достоин смерти Габриэль.

Я втянул меч обратно в доспехи.

\- Нет. Но Элессу заберу, и ты мне не помешаешь.

\- Нет, никакой нужды его забирать… - Он поморщился. – Рафаэль, может, ты всё-таки слезешь с меня? Мне больно.

Я поднялся и подал ему руку. Габриэль опёрся на неё, потом отдёрнул ладонь, будто обжёгшись, и, оставляя кровавый след, похромал к помосту. Тяжело опустился на ступеньку, принялся рассматривать раненую лодыжку.

\- Мы тут пересмотрели условия ссылки, - хрипло сказал он. – Ты можешь иногда возвращаться к нам.

Я уставился на него, не понимая, к чему он клонит.

\- Ты нужен нам, а мы нужны тебе. Бизнес, чувак, - Габи подмигнул мне.

\- О чём ты?

\- О том, что инферно без тебя неуправляемо, и оно опасно. Твои дэмайну не способны с ним ладить. В общем, в ссылке ты будешь заниматься своей работой.

\- А если я не соглашусь? Мне хватит того, что меня ждёт.

\- Согласишься, Рафаэль. – Он ткнул тонким пальцем в мумию Эле. – Из-за него. Ты сможешь его навещать и давать ему Свет, чтобы он не окочурился совсем. Это сделка, как я и сказал.

\- Ты совершаешь сделку с дьяволом?

Он в упор посмотрел на меня.

\- Я совершаю сделку с ainoo, у которого _долг_ перед Создателем.

Я задумался. Вот, значит, как повернулось, теперь я уже не падший, а ainoo, у которого долг… В общем-то, я ничего не теряю, только приобретаю.

\- А Михаэль знает?

Габи довольно засмеялся.

\- Пока не знает, но я ему доложу о твоём согласии.

Я хмыкнул.

\- Зачем ты всё это делаешь, Габриэль? 

\- Я уже говорил, я не хочу войны.

\- Зачем ты заставил меня скитаться столько лет, ты ведь знал местонахождение Элессы?

Он вздохнул.

\- По-моему, семь лет свободы лучше ссылки.

\- Спасибо, конечно, но я бы предпочёл раньше выйти.

\- Рафаэль… есть кое-что, о чём я не могу тебе сказать.

\- Ну, конечно.

Я устало сел рядом с ним.

\- А джигитовка к чему?

Габриэль повернулся ко мне и провёл пальцами по моей щеке.

\- Я хотел проверить – сможешь ли ты меня убить…

Я с шумом выдохнул.

\- Нашёл время, дурак.

Он тоненько засмеялся.

\- А, по-моему, самое время для испытаний.

Мы смотрели друг на друга, и я не мог поверить, что когда-то, на заре времён, это золотоволосое существо было самым дорогим для меня в этом мире. Потому что самое дорогое существо для меня сейчас лежало в саркофаге и медленно умирало.

\- Хорошо, Габриэль, я снова доверюсь тебе, потому что другого выхода у меня, похоже, нет. Я возвращаюсь в инферно, вы отдаёте мне тело Элессы, устраиваете его в более удобном месте, чем эта дыра. 

Габриэль встал, подтянув и прижав раненую ногу к себе. В этой забавной позе он больше смахивал на индусского бога.

\- Кстати, Габи, где твой белый конь? Шантара (10) обкатывает?

Он пожал плечами.

\- Ты же знаешь, брат, что легенды переписываются под нужды истории.

Он выпустил крылья и поднялся к куполообразному потолку. Только сейчас я заметил, что наверх ведёт лестница.

\- Возможно, это будет золотой слон…

\- Или голубой лось, - сказал я. Габриэль фыркнул.

Мои пальцы гладили высохшие пальцы Элессы.

\- Я могу побыть с ним, Габи? Наедине?

\- Да.

И, отдав роботу приказ размотать бинты, брат покинул меня.

Я долго сидел рядом с Эле, прижав ладонь к его сухому лбу. Напитывал его Светом, как когда-то в инферно, пока морщины не стали разглаживаться, а кожа из коричневой не стала смугло-золотистой. Я смотрел, как мой мальчик возвращает себе прежние черты, и понимал, что всё остальное по сравнению с этой метаморфозой – сущая ерунда. Ссылка, инферно, противостояние с братьями. Всё это не имеет никакого значения.

Я наклонился и поцеловал его в заалевшие губы. Элесса не шелохнулся. Его сознание блуждало где-то в другом мире.

Всё будет хорошо, любовь моя. Всё будет хорошо, даже если будет очень плохо. 

Я найду тебя.

А после всего мы всё равно будем вместе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------------------  
>  1) _Асур_ – демон, злой дух в индуизме.  
>  2) _не через путь Вишну_ – в некоторых легендах считается, что из Шамбалы явится десятая аватара бога Вишну, Калки-Вишну, Мессия на белом коне, который окончательно победит зло. Вишну – один из троицы богов индуистского пантеона: Брахма-Вишну-Шива.  
>  3) _Ом намах Шивайа_ – я доверяюсь Шиве, шиваистская мантра.  
>  4) _Рудра-Шива_ – Шива-Разрушитель, одна из основных ипостасей Шивы. Более известен, как Шива-Натараджа, Танцующий Шива, который в танце разрушит мир.  
>  5) _Кальпа_ – день и ночь Брахмы, проще говоря, эпоха. Во время ночи Брахмы мир разрушается Шивой для нового «дня», эпохи.  
>  6) _Тёзка_ – одно из имён мальчика – Шива, индусы дают своим детям имена почитаемых в данной семье богов.  
>  7) _Лингам_ – божественный знак. Знаком Шивы является фаллос, поэтому другое значение лингама – фаллос.  
>  8) _Садху (саду)_ – странствующий йог.  
>  9) _Махадева_ – Великий Бог, одно из прозвищ Шивы.  
>  10) _Шантара_ – Шива-Благодетель, созидательная ипостась Шивы.


	12. Ночной разговор с Михаэлем накануне окончания ссылки

_Невозмутимый странник,_  
Неустрашённый адом,  
Ты - Человек Без Имени,  
Мне страшно с тобою рядом. 

Я очнулся оттого, что мозг будто прижгли чем-то изнутри. Кто-то из братьев срочно звал меня. Через секунду я понял – кто. Мне совершенно не хотелось общаться с ним. Но прямой вызов, который используется в самых редких случаях, значил только одно - надо откликнуться, иначе ловец сам придёт к зверю рано или поздно. Лучше уж проводить ночи в инферно, а потом возвращаться в ссылку беспамятным, чем вести беседы с этим существом.

\- Что тебе надо, Хель? - мысленно отозвался я.

\- Для тебя есть кое-что важное. Надо встретиться, - он назвал место, куда я должен переместиться.

Это был заброшенный парк на окраине какого-то города, чьё название и местоположение я не удосужился узнать. Я провесил портал по названным Хелем координатам и шагнул в глухую студёную ночь. Весной тут и не пахло. Под некоторыми деревьями ещё лежал плотный тёмный снег. Осмотревшись, я никого не увидел, поэтому уселся на пенёк и принялся ждать. Вскоре на тропинке, забросанной сухими ветками и сгнившими листьями, возник Михаэль. Он, как обычно, был одет в чёрное - добротную парку, джинсы и берцы. Казалось, я вижу собственное отражение, только немного раздавшееся в плечах. Я усмехнулся: как он любит подражать мне. Вольно или невольно, но копирует даже мою манеру одеваться. Или это я копирую его манеру?

\- Рафаэль, - он кивнул мне, не поздоровавшись. И то верно: желать здоровья Сатане как-то неприлично.

\- Привет. Выкладывай. И я пойду досыпать.

\- С каких пор сон для тебя так важен? - усмехнулся он.

\- С тех пор, как я вкусил прелестей человеческой жизни. Итак?

Он стоял рядом с пеньком, на котором сидел я, и мне пришлось смотреть на него снизу-вверх. На его губах играла странная усмешка; выражение глаз не рассмотреть под падающими волосами.

\- Как работа? - Михаэль будто не замечал моего нежелания с ним говорить.

\- Работа - не волк, а я вот сейчас могу развернуться и уйти, если ты вызвал меня всего лишь на светскую беседу. Зачем только истратил Свет на прямую связь? - я пожал плечами.

\- Позвал тебя обрадовать, брат. Твоя ссылка скоро закончится. И останется только работа.

Я вздрогнул. Я знал, конечно, что это не навсегда, но чтобы так быстро...

\- Ты не рад? - рассмеялся он. - Бог ты мой! Ты не рад! Но почему? Разве не хочешь стать опять самим собой?

\- Я никуда от себя не делся, - тихо произнёс я. - Я - это всегда я.

\- Ты уверен? - улыбнулся Михаэль.

Я поднял на него глаза.

\- Насколько понимаю, постоянное сомнение - одно из условий наказания?

Он кивнул.

\- Но даже это тебя не радует - возможность избавиться от вечных сомнений в себе самом. Почему? 

Я промолчал. Повисла давящая тишина, только вдалеке беспрестанно каркала ворона, зло и обречённо. Брат продолжил, его слова, как раскалённые угли, падали мне в душу:

\- Я знаю, на что ты способен, Люцифер. Ты способен отдаваться всем собой тому, что ты делаешь. Ты отдаёшься всем собой тому, кого любишь, отдаёшься своим устремлениям и отдаёшься даже этой ссылке. Это, на мой взгляд, похвально. Но какова цена? А, брат? Какую цену ты требуешь у тех, кому отдался?

Он вновь неприятно рассмеялся.

\- Ты требуешь, чтобы и тебе отдавались так же. Всем собой. Растоптав все свои интересы. Чтобы ты один был светочем. Люцифером.

\- К чему ты сейчас это говоришь? - подавленно спросил я.

\- Ты знаешь, к чему. Я вижу тебя насквозь, брат. И я знаю всё, что творится с тобой в ссылке. Ты законченный эгоист и готов прозябать ещё тысячу лет, только бы не оставить в покое того, кто тебе нужен. Только бы удовлетворять свои эгоистические прихоти. Тебе неважно, где ты и кто ты, тебе важно, чтобы тебе было хорошо, где бы ты ни был. 

\- Я не мазохист, Хель. Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы тебе было хорошо? И разве не делаешь для этого... всякое?..

Уголок его губы дёрнулся.

\- Я делаю так, чтобы _всем_ было хорошо.

\- Ну да, счастье всем даром. А кто не хочет, того заставим.

\- Счастье нужно заслужить, - невозмутимо ответил он. - А ты, Падший, не заслуживаешь счастья, с тех пор, как возомнил себя Богом и натворил столько, что нет тебе прощения. Сам Создатель отверг тебя и сделал тенью от Тени Его. Ты всего лишь тень, Люцифер, жалкая тень, прислужник инферно. Раб Тьмы. Ты - пр _о_ клятые прелесть и соблазн, и в первую очередь ты сам себя прельстил и соблазнил гордыней своей. Так страдай же. Страдай от того, что никто не платит тебе твою цену. Страдай вечно во Тьме, одиночестве и печали. Страдай от несбывшихся желаний. Страдай, где бы ты ни был и кем бы ты ни был. И даже этим не искупишь свою вину. Страдай, брат, ибо ты это заслужил. И те, кто выбирает тебя, тоже будут страдать вечно.

Холодные пальцы коснулись моего подбородка, и Михаэль вздёрнул моё лицо к себе.

\- Даже слёзы твои – кровь. Ибо плоть твоя, вместилище инферно, отвергает твой Свет. Ты не можешь быть светлым по определению. И кто верит, что ты – Свет, тот ввергает себя в геенну огненную. Отрекись от Сатаны в сердце своём – и спасёшься. Подумай об этом.

Он отошёл и зашагал прочь от меня.

\- Михаэль. - Он обернулся. - Когда? «Скоро» в понимании людей и ainoo разные понятия...

Ответом был тихий смех. И Безымянный Ангел растворился в забрезжившем рассвете.

Я вернулся домой, умыл лицо холодной водой и, не включая освещение, долго смотрел на себя в тёмное зеркало, на сочетание колышущихся бесформенных теней. Тень от Тени... Потом забрался на диван и прижался к горячему телу Элессы, он инстинктивно прижался ко мне спиной, сонно всхлипнул.

Вздрогнув, я открыл глаза.

Проклятье! Я всё ещё чувствовал тепло тела Элессы, его дыхание и запах, но его рядом не было и не могло быть. «На работу» из ссылки отпускали лишь меня.

Мне хотелось кричать от отчаяния, но я только уткнулся лицом в диванную спинку, закусив до боли губу.

В голове стало пусто. И на душе стало пусто. Так пусто, что я снова стиснул призрачного Эле в объятиях. У меня появилось такое чувство, что я исчез в небытие, перестав чувствовать что-либо. Ссылка выматывала меня.

Тени от теней, затерянные в тенях. Вот, кто мы там. Но скоро всё прояснится. Ибо чему быть, того не миновать.


	13. Живые и мёртвые

День в инферно ничем не отличается от ночи - красное свечение, струящееся в приоткрытое окно, напоминает скорее глубокий вечерний закат. Те, кого зовут нечистой силой или демонами, бодрствуют когда хотят и сколько хотят.  
Рафаэль поднял голову от монитора и посмотрел на Элессу, который лежал рядом, вытянувшись на животе. Залюбовался умиротворённым выражением лица возлюбленного, улыбнулся хитро.  
\- Оказывается, у меня есть гарем.  
Элесса лениво открыл глаза, посмотрел удивлённо.  
\- Что?  
Снова уткнувшись в компьютер, Рафаэль прочитал:  
\- У Сатаны есть гарем. Из жён. Мёртвых.  
От жизнерадостного хохота Князя Тьмы, кажется, вздрогнуло само инферно. Но Элесса веселье не разделял.  
\- Ты не некрофил!  
\- И, заметь, не женолюб. Шевы мне хватило по самые... эээ... помидоры.  
Элесса сел рядом, обнял любимого за плечи, прижался щекой к спине.   
\- Новая человеческая байка?  
\- Да вот, некая Мэри Сью написала роман "Избранная Сатаной". Видимо, спит и видит, как попасть в мои похотливые лапы. Почему же только мёртвой? Я хоть и Сатана, но люблю погорячее, - говоря это, Рафаэль поглаживал на себе руки любовника. – И чтобы не лежало бревном. Брёвна я обычно пускаю на дрова, а дрова на растопку камина в Ледяном замке. Больше они ни на что не годны.  
\- Раньше всё больше писали о твоих искушениях.  
Рафаэль повернулся и крепко поцеловал Элессу в губы. Облизнулся довольно после поцелуя.  
\- И о моих философических терзаниях. Теперь людишки измельчали как-то в своих стремлениях. Знаешь, как они теперь ангелов изображают?  
\- Как?  
\- Это голые девки с огромными грудями и блудливым выражением лица.  
\- Тьфу.  
\- Ну, людям ангелов проще так представить, чем осознать, что они... немного другие. Видишь ли, дорогой, люди понимают только то, что понимают. То, что они не понимают, существует вне их разума. Где-то в области пяток, куда сердце ухает от страха.  
Элесса снова обнял Рафаэля.  
\- В ад всех людей, мой принц. Я рядом, и я живой. А гаремом из мёртвых жён пусть тешится тот, кто страсть как хочет быть мёртвой женой.  
\- Ты прав.  
И Рафаэль опрокинул любовника на кровать, вдавил его в постель своим телом, почувствовал дрожь, услышал сбивчивое дыхание и тихий стон желания, ощутил возбуждение. Их руки переплелись, горячие губы соединились, а вскоре соединились и тела. Ангелы двигались, будто танцуя им одним известный танец любви, и Свет, что исходил от них, рассеивал вечный кровавый закат инферно...


	14. Дом там, где сердце

Рождество странное время. Парадоксальное. Ожидание праздника смешивается с горечью подводимых итогов, желание стать лучше и чище – со стремлением обрести материальный рай вот прямо сейчас, во что бы то ни стало. И надо всем этим, как первая звезда в поднебесье, парит ощущение невыносимой тяжести бытия.

Таково оно, ощущение инферно. Как вселенской усталости от людей, от их вечных – и зачастую мелочных – претензий друг к другу, от их глупости и слепоты, и нежелания понимать. Хочется отгородиться от всего этого, утонуть в безвременье, и видеть только сумерки, белые от падающего снега, да огонь в камине. Слушать треск пламени, шелест падающих снежинок и дыхание любимого. Наслаждаться ароматом праздника.

И вспоминать.

О времени, когда мы точно также лежали в обнимку перед камином. Стояла зима, и так же нависало чёрной тенью предощущение непоправимого.  
Аспен, штат Колорадо, недавно вылупившийся 1945 год.

Мы лежим на широкой деревянной кровати, за окном падает снег, и кажется, что мы вернулись в наш замок в Ледяном Аду. Так же прохладно без пледа, колышется от сквозняка неверное пламя свечей, и мы тесно прижимаемся друг к другу. Не только от желания сплавиться навечно в одно целое, но и для того, чтобы сохранить тепло.

Ты смотришь на меня бездонными зелёными глазами, яркими от Света и любви. Твои пальцы скользят по мне, едва касаясь кожи. Ты не дразнишься, просто ласкаешь – но эффект получается обратный. И, как всегда, вызывает у тебя довольный, счастливый смех.

Мне нравится, когда ты смеёшься именно так, беззаботно и счастливо. Увы, это случается всё реже и реже. Проект полностью захватил нас обоих, подчинил жёсткому ритму. Мы будто соревнуемся в гонке, поставив на карту всё… или почти всё. Огромная нагрузка выхолащивает ощущения, крадёт цвета и запахи, превращает в серые будни всё наше существование.

Именно в такой момент следует взять тайм-аут. Улететь как можно дальше от Нью-Йорка и выкинуть всё из головы. Окунуться в расслабляющее, спасительное безвременье. В твой запах – тонкий богатый оттенками, сводящий с ума аромат любимого и желанного ангела. Ощутить тепло и вкус твоей кожи, провести ладонями по плечам, утонуть в глазах цвета весенней травы.

Мы лежим, глядя друг на друга, и молчим. Гладим друг друга, едва касаясь кожи, улыбаемся, обмениваясь мыслями.

«Так хорошо сейчас. Хочется, чтобы этот уик-энд никогда не кончался»

«Вечный уик-энд в Аспене?»

«Почему бы и нет? Знаешь, когда я закончу с проектом… совсем закончу… когда раздам все долги, разберусь с провалами в памяти – мы построим себе такой дом. В горах. Подальше от людей. Чтобы, как сейчас, отдыхать там от всего»

«Тебе нравится снег?»

«Горы. Тишина. Уединение»

«И треск поленьев в камине?»

«Да. Но без тебя всё это – просто дом, просто горы, просто огонь. Не хочу так, хочу вместе с тобой»

«Когда мы закончим с проектом, я сам построю дом для нас. В горах. Так далеко от людей, как только возможно»

«Чтобы никто не видел, как ты бегаешь голый по снегу и перекидываешься?»

«Чтобы никто не мешал нам быть вместе»

Сколько времени прошло с момента, когда мы лежали, прижавшись друг к другу, в почти занесённом снегом коттедже? Много. Не одна жизнь. Аспен превратился в модный курорт, теперь там слишком людно, слишком суетно для ангелов, жаждущих уединения. К счастью, Колорадо – не единственные горы на белом свете. И есть ещё место, где можно поставить дом: основательный двухэтажный особняк с огромным камином и застеклённой галереей.

Пламя весело потрескивает, разгоняя тишину. Мы лежим, обнявшись, на шкурах, и молчим. На то, чтобы противостоять инферно, уходит иногда много сил. И всё, что мы можем в это время – лежать в обнимку и мысленно переговариваться, наслаждаясь ощущением друг друга.

«Как тут спокойно и хорошо…»

«Помнишь наш уик-энд в Аспене?»

«Ещё бы не помнить. Тогда мы последний раз выбирались отдыхать вместе. Признайся, идея построить шале у тебя именно тогда появилась?»

«Мы оба хотели дом. Настоящий. Там, где сердце»

«Мой дом – это ты»

«А мой – ты. Но всё равно хочется, чтобы было место. Стабильное. Где можно расслабиться и ощутить покой»

«Расслабиться? Покой? Ты что, про богадельню для ангелов говоришь?»

Я смеюсь в голос, громко и заразительно – и ты вторишь мне, а потом сжимаешь крепко в объятиях, шепчешь тихо:

\- Эле, мальчик мой…


	15. В гримёрке

Танец вокруг шеста – лишь видение. Прекрасная грёза, которую хочется растянуть и продолжить, благо для этого мне не нужны никакие специфические вещества. Расслабившись, я впадаю в транс. Напряжённым остаётся лишь мой мозг, цепко ухвативший последнюю картину недавнего видения.

Я вижу, как Рафаэль уходит со сцены. Исчезает, растворяется в тенях, окружающих её. Я следую за ним, невидимый и неслышный – до поры, до времени. Он глухо ругается себе под нос: похоже, та назойливая дамочка из публики испортила ему настроение. За кулисами оживлённо, но вид обнажённого Рафаэля, идущего по коридору с переброшенной через плечо одеждой, никого не шокирует. С ним здороваются, он кивает в ответ так, словно все эти люди – его хорошие знакомые.

Не сомневаюсь, что люди в этом уверены. Они часто бывают уверены в том, чего на самом деле нет.

Рафаэль исчезает за одной из дверей. На уровне глаз там нарисована огромная звезда. Золотая краска сияет, ярко-алая табличка гласит: «Fallen Angel»

Ну разумеется. Какой ещё псевдоним может взять себе Люцифер?

Улыбнувшись, я толкаю дверь и вхожу. Рафаэль там, внутри, закутанный в какой-то блестящий балахон. Сидит перед зеркалом, освещённом софитами, и смотрит в глаза своему отражению.

\- Кто здесь? – этот вопрос задал бы человек, и я понимаю, что он всё ещё играет роль. Положив на замок ладонь, я делаю так, что он закрывается сам собой. В конце концов, это мой сон, пусть и приближенный к реальности. Рафаэль отрывается от созерцания собственных глаз. – Элесса? Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Любуюсь тобой, - говорю я хрипло. Я не видел его столько времени, что горло перехватывает, а на ум приходят одни лишь глупости.

\- Но ты же…

\- Неважно. – Я наконец отлепляюсь от двери и делаю шаг к нему. Руки дрожат, когда я кладу их на плечи Рафаэля. Дрожат, когда я вжимаю пальцы в белую кожу, когда ласкаю напряжённые мышцы. Меня колотит всего, когда я отваживаюсь зарыться носом в тёплый шёлк его волос. И глухой рык, что вырывается из моей глотки – лишь слабое выражение терзающей меня тоски.

Он вжимается в меня спиной, жадно гладит руки – и я понимаю, чувствую каждым своим нервом, что так же сильно тоскует и он. Я целую его затылок, шею, плечи. Грубовато покусываю нежную кожу. Оглаживаю его. Вжимаюсь всем телом. Дрожу так сильно, что кажется: во мне и вокруг меня происходит землетрясение. Не очень сильное, балла на три-четыре.

\- Эле, погоди. Постой, – шепчет Рафаэль. А я ласкаю его и не собираюсь останавливаться. – Да стой же, торопыга! – Он кусает мне руку и я, вздрогнув, замираю. – Ослабь свою хватку.

Я отпускаю его ненадолго. Времени хватает, чтобы мне раздеться. Пальцы Рафаэля шарят среди банок с кремами и гримом, которым он не пользуется.

\- Может, и не пользуюсь, - шепчет он мне на ухо, - но знаю, как его ещё можно употребить.

Он с силой обнимает меня, притягивает к себе – и мы целуемся. Жадно, страстно, лаская друг друга языками, вжимая губы, дыша одним на двоих глотком воздуха. Рафаэль опирается руками на устойчивый стол, обхватывает меня ногами, скрестив их чуть ли не на моих лопатках, и выгибается назад, открывшись мне.

Я чувствую, как погружаюсь в него. В шёлковую бездну пламени, силы и нежности. Мои руки скользят по нему, придерживая за выгнутую спину, сжимая и лаская, ногти царапают кожу – и мы движемся вместе, как одно целое, встречая друг друга, отдаваясь всеми собой. Вокруг нас уже не трёхбалльное, а десятибалльное землетрясение. Тесные рамки мира колышутся, грозя развалиться от силы взаимного притяжения, любви и тоски друг по другу.

На самом пике Рафаэль с огромным трудом сдерживается, чтобы не замерцать, не открыться мне Светом. Я слышу его крик, похожий на крик раненой птицы, а в следующее мгновение меня охватывает экстазом. Сначала его, потом – моим собственным.

Какое-то время мы стоим, обнимаясь и дрожа, наслаждаясь ощущениями друг друга. Молча ласкаем друг друга ладонями, втирая в кожу выступившую испарину. Потом он целует меня.

\- Спасибо, Эле. Спасибо, что пришёл. Ты даже не представляешь, как это мне было нужно.

\- А ты не представляешь, насколько это нужно мне. Я так по тебе скучаю, Рафаэль.

\- Я знаю. Потерпи ещё, любимый. Настанет время – и всё это закончится.

Вздохнув, я отстраняюсь. Всё ещё держа Рафаэля в объятиях – слизываю, собираю губами капли пота и семени, следы охватившего нас любовного безумия. В этот момент я готов на всё. Даже на то, чтобы терпеть разлуку ещё тысячу лет – или сколько там нужно, чтобы окончательно домотать срок?

Мы не можем жить друг без друга, любимый. Отлучение яснее ясного доказало нам обоим: поодиночке мы можем разве что выживать. Жить мы умеем только вместе.

А пока мы можем только терпеть. И ждать.


	16. Драббл

Ты стоишь на коленях, лицом к стене. Твои руки растянуты в стороны и привязаны ремнями к кровати. Твои ноги широко расставлены так, что видно растянутый, чуть тёмный анус, сжимающийся от нетерпения и вожделения - зрелище столь же бесстыдное, сколь и возбуждающее. Я вижу твою нежную мошонку - одно яичко свисает чуть ниже, и мне хочется взять его в рот.

Лодыжки обвиты ремнями - твои ноги тоже привязаны. Ты можешь только выгибаться и опускать голову, пытаясь рассмотреть, что я делаю.

Я лежу меж твоих бёдер. Мои ладони раздвинули твои упругие ягодицы, пальцы растянули вход. Я запрокинул голову к тебе. Кончик моего языка скользит по твёрдому чувствительному кольцу сфинктера, который пытается сжаться сильнее, но мои пальцы не дают этого сделать. Сначала я медленно обвожу языком колечко, дразня тебя, и слышу как ты всхлипываешь. Твои ягодицы в моих ладонях каменеют, и я с силой стискиваю их. Мой язык обласкивает атласную кожу возле ануса и бархатную кожу там, где ягодицы соединяются, переходя в копчик, и я лижу тебя нежно-нежно, так нежно, как не прикасается даже мать к своему младенцу. Снова возвращаюсь к колечку, и теперь кончик языка, гибкий, подвижный, влажный, проникает в тебя - не намного, но достаточно, чтобы с твоих губ сорвался низкий хриплый стон. Я напрягаю язык, вытягиваю его в струну, и вонзаюсь глубже в пышущую жаром плоть. Выгибаюсь сильнее, и мои губы касаются твоего ануса, прижимаются к нему. Ты стонешь уже громче, протяжнее, извиваешься, несмотря на то, что я держу тебя. Посасываю твой анус, целую его, двигая ритмично языком, напрягая и расслабляя, заставляя тебя издавать самые непристойные стоны, которые я когда-либо слышал.

Восхитительно бесстыдная ласка! Ошеломляющая своей откровенностью того, кто впервые изведал её. И запредельно дерзок тот, кто посмел так ласкать своего любовника. И в то же время, это самое чистое и искреннее проявление любви, любви, которая очищает всё и всех. 

Твои стоны становятся мучительными хрипами, я вынимаю язык из распалённой плоти - она блестит от моей слюны и судорожно сжимается. Легко скольжу между твоих ног чуть выше, и наконец обхватываю губами налитое желанием упругое яичко. Я жадно сосу его, вбирая в рот целиком, ощущая бархатистость мошонки. Ангельский пух... Потом принимаюсь за другое. Невыносимо сладко и больно в паху - это чувство у нас одно на двоих. Мой член ноет от жажды вонзиться в тебя и грубо, по-животному, оттрахать, но я сдерживаюсь, продолжая мучить тебя изыскаными и выматывающими ласками.

Я оставляю в покое твои яйца и снова поднимаюсь к тебе, опираюсь спиной о кровать. Я вижу твой член, он выгнулся к твоему животу, головка уже не багровая - лиловая от вожделения, огромная, ненасытная, сочится прозрачной смазкой, капля которой тягуче падает на моё лицо. Пальцами направляю член к себе, приоткрываю рот и вбираю в себя трепещущую плоть, увитую вспухшими жилами. Ладони вновь ложатся на твои ягодицы. Ты двигаешь бёдрами, впечатав головку мне в нёбо и вскрикиваешь. Я расслабляю рот, но губы мои твёрдые, такие же твёрдые, как твой сфинктер сейчас, и ты грубо толкаешься в меня. Ты и рад бы себя сдерживать, но растревоженный моими ласками, уже не можешь. Твой член резко входит мне в горло, и я сглатываю тебя рефлекторно, и тут же горлом выталкиваю обратно в рот. И снова резкий толчок. Снова твой член у меня в горле. Чаще. Глубже. Ещё чаще. Совсем глубоко. Ты огромен, ты жаден, ты больше не можешь терпеть, и мне кажется, ты сейчас порвёшь мой рот, и я задохнусь от твоих бешеных ударов.

Твой крик доходит до меня словно через вату. Потому что я вдруг взлетаю и парю вместе с тобой где-то вне пространства и времени. Твоя сперма стекает мне в желудок, но я почти не ощущаю этого. Мы с тобой в одном блаженстве. В одном полёте. В одном соединении.

Мы с тобой, которые можем любить друг друга так, как это позволяет нам наша материя. А она позволяет нам всё.

Ибо нет ничего грязного и неправильного в том, что сотворил Создатель. Ни в ангеле, ни в человеке.


End file.
